Espejo de dos caras
by Luzhell
Summary: Un encuentro ocasional lleva a los Bladebreakers a conocer más de la vida de su capitán de lo que jamás imaginaron.
1. Mañana de sorpresas

Hola todos, somos un par de hermanas demasiado activas, y hemos estado escribiendo este fanfic a velocidad luz. Esperamos que a todos les guste.  
  
"Espejo de dos caras"  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Mañana de sorpresas  
  
Sábado en la mañana, es la casa de Tyson. Tyson se levanta perezosamente luego de recordar que tenía que ir a entrenar hoy a casa de Max con el resto del equipo. Sale de su cuarto, tropezando con cuantas cosas dejó él mismo tirado la noche anterior.  
  
-¿Quién dejó toda esta basura tirada aquí?  
  
-Tú, mi querido nieto - le habló su abuelo de sorpresa- y espero que los recojas antes de salir.  
  
-Oh, vamos abuelo, es un día muy bonito para eso.  
  
-Sin excusas muchacho, limpia todo o empezaré a darte almuerzos de dieta.  
  
-¡No, todo menos eso!  
  
-Entonces, ¡limpia!.  
  
Después de recoger todas las cosas, Tyson se dirige a la cocina a comenzar con su desayuno de cinco platos. Cuando se sentó a empezar con el primer tazón de cereal, levantó la mirada a la figura sentada frente a él, listo para mencionarle a su abuelo que ya había limpiado; solo para darse cuenta que no era su abuelo, sino Rei.  
  
-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Rei?- dijo con sorpresa, casi tirando a espanto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa contigo Tyson? Acaso no recuerdas que llegue anoche para que nos dedicáramos a entrenar para el próximo torneo.  
  
-¡A sí! Ya me acordé. No sé que pasa conmigo.  
  
-Tal vez toda esa comida ya ocupó el lugar de tu cerebro.  
  
-Muy gracioso Rei.  
  
-¿Vamos a ir a casa de Max?  
  
-Si, es el único que conozco que tiene platos de beyblade en su sótano. Y Kenny debe de pasar en cualquier momento para irse con nosotros.  
  
-Veo que ya recuperaste la memoria- dijo Rei con sarcasmo.  
  
-Deja de hablar así, que ya te pereces a Kai.  
  
En ese momento, alguien toca la puerta trasera, Tyson abre y resulta ser Kenny, listo para ir a ayudarlos con los entrenamientos.  
  
-Vamos Tyson, no es posible que apenas estés comenzando a desayunar. Así llegaremos hasta la hora del almuerzo y continuarás comiendo.  
  
-Sabes que la comida es importante para un chico en crecimiento.  
  
-Tyson, tu no comes, tu hartas - se metió Rei en la conversación.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, déjenme terminar con este plato y me voy a cambiar de ropa.  
  
Quince minutos más tarde, los tres salieron de la casa de Tyson para dirigirse a la casa de Max. Caminaban tranquilos por la calle, conversando acerca de beyblades y lo divertido que podría ser el siguiente campeonato. Ya estaban a una cuadra de la casa de Max cuando Kenny se fijó en un muchacho que caminaba por la otra acera.  
  
-Oigan, ¿no es ese Kai? - preguntó.  
  
Los demás se fijaron, y aunque no podían estar seguros, se parecía bastante. Era un muchacho de su misma altura y color de pelo y ojos, pero no llevaba su acostumbrado vestuario y tampoco usaba los triángulos azules que tanto caracterizan a Kai.  
  
-Se me parece, pero vamos a averiguarlo - dijo Tyson - ¡Oye, Kai!- gritó a todo pulmón.  
  
El muchacho se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y les dirigió la mirada por un segundo, para de inmediato continuar por su camino. Su parecido con Kai dejó estupefactos a los muchachos un momento, aunque aún no estaban seguros de si era o no.  
  
-¡Oye, un momento! - Le gritó Tyson.  
  
Tuvo que esperar un momento para cruzar la calle por los vehículos que pasaban, y cuando logró llegar al otro lado, el muchacho ya había desaparecido. Volvió a cruzar la calle para regresar con Kenny y Rei que lo esperaban ansiosos.  
  
-Se me perdió.  
  
-Bueno, ¿era o no Kai? - preguntó Kenny extrañado.  
  
-No sabría decírtelo, pero por su forma de desaparecer cuando quiere hablarle, se me parece bastante a Kai.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos chicos! No puede ser Kai, el nunca saldría así a la calle. El ignorarnos si es de él, pero no el cambio de imagen. - declaró Rei.  
  
-Dejemos esto así, cuando Kai llegue al entrenamiento se lo preguntaremos - estableció Kenny.  
  
Continuaron su camino a la casa de Max, al llegar Max los recibió y de pasó les comentó que estaban llegando tarde.  
  
-No es nuestra culpa Max, nos distrajimos porque en el camino juraría que vimos a un chico que si no era Kai era idéntico a él - se disculpó Tyson.  
  
-Creo que debió ser un producto de tu imaginación Tyson, después de todo, tanta comida debe de tener sus consecuencias - le dijo Max con una de sus risitas.  
  
-No es cierto, todos lo vimos - dijo Kenny, sin ocultar la gracia que le hizo la broma de Max.  
  
-Vamos a tener que esperar a Kai para averiguar si era él o no, pero te digo que yo también lo vi, y aparte de algunos detalles estéticos era igual a Kai.- explicó Rei.  
  
-Bueno, eso no es posible a menos que Kai tenga un clon, porque llegó aquí diez minutos antes que ustedes - indicó Max.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron al mismo tiempo los tres muchachos.  
  
-Parece que ustedes tres están ciegos - dijo la fría voz de Kai desde el fondo de la habitación - y ¿qué son esos delirios que están balbuceando?  
  
Kai salió de las sombras del cuarto, y tenía exactamente la misma apariencia que de costumbre: su ropa oscura y los triángulos azules que marcan su cara.  
  
-¿Cómo que delirios? ¡Ningún delirio! Nosotros te acabamos de ver en la calle, vestido completamente distinto, y nos ignoraste por completo. - le gritó Tyson.  
  
-Creo que ya enloqueciste definitivamente Tyson - dijo Kai sin perder el temperamento, aunque con un casi imperceptible cambio en el tono de su voz.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? Ya verás tu .  
  
-¡Oh bueno! Ya calmémonos chicos - dijo Max con una risita ligeramente preocupado - me parece que es hora de que empecemos con el entrenamiento, ¿no lo creen?  
  
-Si, creo que es lo mejor, no vale la pena pelear por algo sin importancia como esto - dijo Rei en un tono conciliador.  
  
-De acuerdo - espetó Tyson sin ganas.  
  
-Como sea - dijo Kai en el tono habitual.  
  
************************************************************** Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, por favor envíen sus críticas para saber en que mejorar nuestro trabajo. Gracias y hasta la próxima. 


	2. Invitación inesperada

Lady Dark: Hola todos , muchas gracias por todas las críticas que nos han enviado.  
  
Lady Evil: Pero podrían ser más saben, ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE NOS MATAMOS HACIENDO ESTO!  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Matamos? Escribimos esto en menos una hora, y yo lo escribí todo.  
  
Lady Evil: Te aprovechas de que soy la menor, yo doy todas las ideas, te aprovechas de mi flujo de ideas ¡Malvada! ¡Bruja! $/%&/%&$  
  
Lady Dark: Si, como sea. En cualquier caso, me disculpo por tardar tanto, no encontré la ocasión para publicarlo. Espero que les guste y que sigan enviando sus comentarios.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡SI! Aunque no apareció mucho mi Kai, pero no me entristece completamente. Disfrútenlo.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Capítulo 2: Invitación inesperada.  
  
Los muchachos pasaron todo el día practicando con los beyblades, mejorando sus técnicas mientras Kai les instruía, para desgracia de Tyson, con sus habituales sermones y críticas pocos medidas. Pero, para los que pudieran notarlo, hasta Kai parecía un poco disperso y distraído, como si la conversación (o discusión) de temprano le hubiera molestado un poco.  
  
Para el final de la tarde, había decidido que ya era suficiente práctica con el equipo y se fue sin dar mayores explicaciones; eso molestó a Tyson, pero no les pareció extraño, después de todo, Kai no es del tipo que da excusas, simplemente no dice nada.  
  
El resto del equipo permaneció entrenando y haciendo bromas o comentarios respecto al comportamiento de Kai y el incidente de su supuesta copia. Ya iba a empezar a oscurecer cuando se despidieron, Kenny se fue por otra ruta porque ocupaba comprar algunas piezas de beyblade para sus pruebas, por lo que Rei y Tyson se fueron juntos.  
  
Ya llevaban más de la mitad del recorrido, haciéndose bromas pesadas mutuamente, Tyson se puso a caminar de espaldas frente a Rei, para hacer un chiste respecto a su larguísima cola y cuando giró chocó con otra persona.  
  
-¡Ouch! Oye fíjate por donde caminas - se quejó Tyson.  
  
-Eso debería decírtelo él a ti, Tyson. - le reprendió Rei.  
  
-¡Oh, no importa! - dijo la otra persona.  
  
Esa voz le pareció terriblemente conocida a Tyson y Rei, y cuando el muchacho con el que chocaron se incorporó lograron ver un rostro que era la copia idéntica y cada detalle de Kai. Tenía esos ojos canela y pelo bicolor, pero se hacía obvia la falta de los triángulos azules que le solían marcar la cara y de su acostumbrada ropa oscura, de hecho, este muchacho estaba usando unos simples pantalones rectos verde oliva, camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas y hasta mocasines, en definitiva no es algo que Kai usaría.  
  
-¡Kai! - dijeron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, se veía como él, pero era imposible que lo fuera: para comenzar, se había disculpado.  
  
-¡Ah! Ustedes son los chicos que yo vi temprano al otro lado de la calle - dijo el jóven como si no hubiera oído sus voces y la cara de absoluto espanto en sus rostros.  
  
-¿Kai? - preguntó Rei, tratando de tranquilizarse.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, yo no soy Kai, pero les aseguro que no son los primeros que me confunden con él. - dijo el chico con una sonrisa que en la vida se esperaría ver a Kai.  
  
-Debo decir que se nota el parecido - dijo Tyson más tranquilo.  
  
-Podrías decirnos ¿quién eres? - preguntó Rei con todos los modales posibles en tales circunstancias.  
  
-¡Vaya modales!, me parece que ustedes deberían presentarse primero.  
  
-¿Oh? Bueno, yo soy Rei y este es mi amigo Tyson. - se presentó Rei, pero con una expresión que mostraba claro asombro, ante la tranquilidad que el jóven mostraba para ponerse a preguntar sus nombres en tales circunstancias.  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Yo los he visto por la televisión, ustedes son los Bladebreakers. - dijo con una calma casi pasmosa para Tyson y Rei - Me gustó mucho su último torneo.  
  
-Gracias - dijo Tyson tratando de aparentar calma, pero se le destrozó al final - Ahora, ¿PODRÍAS DECIRNOS QUIEN ÉRES? - dijo casi en un aullido.  
  
-Ok, cálmate, yo me llamo Akira, pero todos me dicen Aki.  
  
-Mucho gusto - dijo Rei manteniendo la calma - podrías decirnos, por favor, que relación tienes con Kai.  
  
-¡Claro! - dijo Aki riéndose - él es mi hermano, mi hermano gemelo.  
  
En ese momento, Tyson sintió que le iba a venir un ataque cardiaco del susto. Rei se sentía aliviado de al fin saber la respuesta a esta bastante desesperante conversación, pero en parte también se sentía lleno de dudas acerca de cómo nunca había sabido que Kai tenía un hermano, y menos uno idéntico.  
  
-No es posible, no otro - dijo Tyson un murmullo de desesperación no muy propio de él.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó Aki.  
  
-No es nada, discúlpalo - se atravesó Rei - No le hagas caso a Tyson, pero dime, ¿cómo es que nunca supimos que Kai tenía un hermano?  
  
-¿Tu pretendes conocer un poco a Kai? - dijo Aki, casi divertido.  
  
-Sí. - dijo Rei dudando.  
  
-Entonces como pones en duda su capacidad para ocultar información personal.  
  
-Eso es cierto. - Rei dijo con una expresión ya casi sonriente.  
  
-Debo decir que no te pareces a Kai más que en la apariencia física. - declaró Tyson con curiosidad.  
  
-Exactamente a ¿qué te refieres? - le pregunta  
  
-Bueno ¿no es obvio?, Kai es un amargado sin gracia que se dedica a torturarme; y tu tuviste la cortesía de disculparte.  
  
- Me parece que eres tú el se que se debía disculpar - le interrumpió Rei.  
  
- Como sea, igual, te pusiste a conversar con nosotros, y has sido muy amable - le dijo Tyson - y Kai jamás llegará a ser eso ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.  
  
-No digas eso, Kai puede ser una persona bastante agradable si sabes como llegarle en el lugar y momento adecuado.  
  
-Si tú lo dices - dijo Tyson con desgana y bastante incrédulo.  
  
-Debes disculpar a Tyson - cortésmente dijo Rei - pero él y Kai no suelen tener la mejor relación.  
  
-¡Ah! Ya me acordé. ¿Pero no dice Kai que eres un cabeza de chorlito, inmaduro y que no entiende como tienes una bestia bit y que deberían regresarte al kinder para ver si mejoras esos modales de sobremesa? - Aki ya estaba al borde de la carcajada.  
  
-¿¡Eso dice!? Ya verá cuando me lo tope, yo le voy a enseñar buenos modales - empezó a gritar Tyson con una expresión que terminó de hacer reír a Aki.  
  
-Discúlpalo por favor - dijo Rei con una sonrisa. - Pero aún me pregunto como es que nunca te habían visto Tyson, Max o Kenny, después de todo, ellos también viven en esta ciudad y ya se habían topado con Kai antes del torneo regional.  
  
-Es que yo no suelo salir demasiado, me la paso en la casa estudiando, o en el colegio; si no es que estoy de viaje con nuestro abuelo en alguna ocasión.  
  
-Pero, ¿nunca sales a jugar? - preguntó Tyson recuperándose de su arrebato de ira.  
  
-La casa tiene bastante espacio como para que pueda jugar sin problemas, y tengo bastantes amigos en el colegio.  
  
-Sabes es interesante - dijo Rei, como preguntándose para si - le mencionamos a Kai que te habíamos visto y él hizo como si nada.  
  
-De nuevo, estamos hablando de Kai. - dijo Aki un poco decaído.  
  
-Cierto - dijo Tyson con una seriedad que le duró muy poco - Ya quiero ver su cara en el entrenamiento de mañana por la tarde cuando sepa que te conocimos.  
  
Aki se rió un poco ante la idea, pero súbitamente le llegó una idea maliciosa que le iluminó los ojos de un modo como jamás se le verían a Kai.  
  
-Yo tengo una idea mejor - dijo - ¿Cuando tienen otro entrenamiento con Kai?  
  
-Mañana en la tarde - dijo Rei intrigado.  
  
-¿Que tal si ustedes llegan con sus amigos a nuestra casa mañana y entrenan ahí, además de pasar de visita un par de días? Nuestro abuelo no está y tenemos la casa para nosotros - Aki parecía a punto de comenzar una carcajada.  
  
-No crees que Kai se molestará - dijo con preocupación Rei.  
  
-Estará demasiado sorprendido para enojarse demasiado - y esta vez Aki si se rió con ganas.  
  
-De acuerdo - dijo Tyson con emoción.  
  
-Ok, tomen - y sacando un papel, Aki se puso a escribir - esta es la dirección, lleguen por ahí de las 8:00 a.m., es suficientemente temprano para asustar a Kai en el desayuno. Toquen el timbre y pregunten por mí y solo por mí. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Con mucho gusto - dijo con delicia Tyson. Rei parecía un poco preocupado.  
  
-No te preocupes Rei, Kai necesita derretir un poco de hielo de todos modos - le tranquilizó Aki - No vemos mañana temprano. Adiós.  
  
Aki se alejó tranquilamente por la calle mientras el sol terminaba de ponerse en el horizonte, se le notaba bastante contento, de un modo que lo diferenciaba aún más del Kai que conocían, una vez que lo pensaban bien.  
  
-Si, mañana vamos a demostrar que no puede ocultarse de nosotros para siempre - dijo Tyson con decisión.  
  
-No lo sé Tyson, me parece un poco desconsiderado - Rei seguía preocupado.  
  
-¿Pero que dices Rei? Su propio hermano nos invitó con todos los modales. Sería una descortesía rechazar la invitación. Además, me muero por conocer la casa de Kai. - dijo Tyson con diversión en los ojos.  
  
-De acuerdo Tyson, pero nada de buscar pleito con Kai.  
  
-Lo prometo - dijo Tyson con una sonrisa que no tranquilizaba demasiado a Rei.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno, eso es todo. Reitero, ojalá que les haya gustada, por favor envíen sus críticas y yo trataré de publicar rapidamente la otra.  
  
Lady Evil: ¿Trataré? ¿Y que hay de mí? ¿Acaso no existo? Y ustedes montón de malagradecidos, más vale que les guste o van a ver lo que es bueno.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿No se supone que yo soy la loca homidicida?  
  
Lady Evil: Si pero yo soy Lady Evil, y soy tierna, y malvada, y me encanta el shounen. Y si pudiera, escribiría un shounen de Rei y Kai, pero esta loca no me deja.  
  
Lady Dark: No podríamos terminar este fic antes de que empieces a enloquecerme con esas ideas.  
  
Lady Evil: No.  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno, ahora si es todo, no dejen de leernos. Trataré de que esta niña llegue viva a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Pero no prometo no tratar de matarla.  
  
Lady Evil: Grrrrr... ¡Fea! 


	3. Desayuno de campeones

Lady Dark: Hola todos, gracias por sus críticas, lamento mucho el error de la publicación anterior, pero aún estoy averiguando como cargar estas condenadas historias.  
  
Lady Evil: Sí, no la culpen, la pobrecita es bruta.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Cómo que bruta?, no me obligues a decir en voz alta la nota de tu último exámen de español.  
  
Lady Evil: No fue culpa mía, todo el mundo salió mal. Pero igual, ¡LADY DOPE, VEN ACÁ!  
  
Lady Dope (ella eligió el nombre, no nosotras): *Bostezos* Es demasiado temprano, que quieren locas, y que sea rápido.  
  
Lady Evil: Son las 9:30 a.m., eres una vagabunda.  
  
Lady Dark: Como aclaración para el público, ella no escribe, solo es la hermana molesta que nos inspira a escribir.  
  
Lady Evil: La pobre se cree bonita.  
  
Lady Dope: Yo no me creo, yo soy bonita, o al menos más que usted, ¡gordilla!  
  
Lady Evil: Pero usted es un hipopótamo.  
  
Lady Dope: Usted es un hipopótamo, yo soy un topo, y yo la bauticé a usted como hipopótamo.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Yo soy un armiño!  
  
Lady Dope: Y usted que hace escribiéndonos como animales, ¡sea pola! ¡POLAAAA!  
  
Lady Dark: En lo que estas enanas dejan ese pleito, o empiezan a matarme, vamos a comenzar con la historia.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Capitulo 3: Desayuno de campeones  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Rei, Tyson, Max y Kenny se dirigían a la dirección que Aki les había dado el día anterior. Rei continuaba incómodo con la idea de molestar a Kai de esa manera, y Max y Kenny estaban bastante escépticos respecto a que todo esto no fuera simplemente una broma de Tyson. Él, por otro lado, seguía demasiado dormido como para siquiera recordar que era lo que estaban haciendo ahí.  
  
-Alguien me puede decir que rayos estamos haciendo aquí, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer mi tercer plato obligatorio en el desayuno. - Se quejó Tyson adormilado.  
  
-Me permito recordarte que fue TÚ idea el que viniéramos a hacer esto - le aclaró Kenny - y yo personalmente, aún no me creo completamente eso de que Kai tiene un hermano gemelo.  
  
-Es la verdad Jefe - le explicó Rei - pero yo no creo que sea tan buena idea el molestar a Kai a esta hora de la mañana sorprendiéndolo en su propia casa.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? - Tyson recuperó súbitamente la energía - Esto va a ser de lo más divertido, además, Kai necesita romper un poco el hielo, y nosotros no estamos cayendo sin invitación, fue SU hermano el que nos invitó.  
  
Antes de que Rei pudiera decir alguna cosa para responderle a Tyson, Max se metió en la conversación.  
  
-Tranquilícense chicos, va a ser divertido, no importa como acabe esto, Kai no puede ponerse más molesto que de costumbre. Y dime Tyson, ¿donde queda esa dirección?  
  
-Déjame ver - Tyson sacó el papel con la dirección y revisó los letreros y números de las casas que los rodeaban, residencias bastantes grandes a decir verdad - De acuerdo con esto, debe de ser la siguiente casa.  
  
Se pararon ante una enorme mansión colocada justo frente al río, con un patio delantero que se extendía por 50 metros, un gigantesco portón de hierro y sistemas de seguridad que harán ver ridículo al fuerte Knox. (N/A: Nos gusta la casa bien grande, pero disculparan la poca exactitud de las medidas, aquí nadie es arquitecto) Luego de revisar la dirección al menos tres veces para estar seguro de que era la correcta y de frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaban alucinando, Rei respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre del intercomunicador.  
  
-Si - respondió una fría voz de comando.  
  
-Buenos días - dijo Rei tímidamente - se encuentra Ka.. Digo, Aki.  
  
-¿Aki? - contestó la voz - Un momento, de parte de quién.  
  
-De Rei - dijo, dudando ligeramente.  
  
Cinco minutos después, que se extendieron como una eternidad para los Bladebreakers, que aún dudaban que esta fuera la dirección correcta, se oyó nuevamente la voz.  
  
-Pasen por favor.  
  
Las grandes puertas metálicas se abrieron silenciosamente, y los muchachos entraron algo intimidados por las enormes dimensiones de la mansión que aparecía ante ellos. Grandes fuentes italianas, una entrada adoquinada rodeada de viejos olmos, y al menos 2 autos estacionados en el frente. Al fin llegaron a las enormes puertas frontales de roble y antes de pudieran tocar, estas se abrieron.  
  
-Buenos días jóvenes - ante ellos apareció un alto mayordomo.  
  
-¡Oh! Buenos días - dijo Kenny tímidamente - nosotros .  
  
-Pasen por favor, el señorito los espera - el mayordomo no lo dejó terminar.  
  
-Yo me encargo desde aquí Ota - una voz dijo desde atrás.  
  
El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se deslizó por una puerta lateral, ante ellos apareció Aki, estaba usando una pijama suelta de seda blanca, y se cubría con una bata de satín y llevaba una pantuflas que parecían de raso bordado, todo se veía tan brillantemente pulcro que parecía recién sacado de una tienda, y no es que los Bladebreakers hayan estado en una tienda que venda cosas así de lujosas.  
  
Se veía tan idéntico a Kai que Max y Kenny por poco lo llaman por ese nombre, pero se quedaron callados digiriendo tanta información que llegaba a sus cerebros.  
  
-Buenos días a todos -les saludó Aki, con una sonrisa que borró las últimas dudas de Kenny y Max respecto a que este podía no ser Kai.  
  
-Hola Aki, que gran casa tienes, no nos dijiste que vivías en una mansión. - dijo Tyson con todo el descaro.  
  
-Ustedes no me preguntaron - le respondió.  
  
-¡Ay! Ese parece un rasgo familiar. - le dijo Tyson casi en broma pero exasperado.  
  
-Mucho gusto - se dirigió Aki a Max y Kenny - Yo soy Akira, el hermano de Kai, es un placer conocerlos.  
  
-¡Oh! Mucho gusto - Max aún estaba confundido - Mi nombre es Max.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Kenny, pero todos me dicen Jefe - Kenny ya estaba más tranquilo al ver la simpatía que diferenciaba a Aki de su hermano.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerlos - le dijo Aki con total cortesía - pasen adelante por favor, Kai y yo estabamos desayunando en la terraza del patio trasero.  
  
Aki los guió por un colosal salón, rodeados de pinturas, armaduras, armas antiguas y muebles clásicos, parecía más sacado de un castillo o una película que de una casa.  
  
-Cielos, no quiero imaginarme cuanto les costará hacer la limpieza - se asombró Max.  
  
-No es tan difícil, la mayoría de los sirvientes hacen un trabajo bastante pequeño - le respondió Aki.  
  
-Bueno, pero ¿cuánta servidumbre tienen? - preguntó Rei algo asustado.  
  
-Hay unos tres choferes, un mayordomo principal, una ama de llaves, cinco valets, seis sirvientas, dos cocineros (en un día normal) y cuatro jardineros. - le explicó Aki con una total tranquilidad.  
  
-¡Vaya! - dijo Tyson, no hace falta describir su expresión.  
  
Al fin llegaron al final del salón principal y se pararon, un poco alejados, ante unos enormes ventanales que daban a la terraza y al patio de atrás. Pudieron ver que Kai estaba tranquilamente sentado en una mesa de la terraza, se veía igual a Aki, incluso, siendo esas horas de la mañana, aún no se había pintado sus triángulos azules, lo que los convertía en perfectas copias uno del otro. Lo único que los separaba era la ropa que usaban, llevaba puesta una pijama negra, solo que en vez de seda, era algodón, y más parecía ropa de gimnasio si lo comparamos con la que estaba usando Aki, además, no llevaba bata encima, se nota que más práctico. Tyson ya estaba a punto de saltar a sorprenderlo, cuando Aki lo detuvo.  
  
-Escóndanse aquí un momento - les dijo - yo me iré a sentar con él para ir preparando la sorpresa. No entren sino hasta que él diga que no quiere visitas. Conociéndolo no tardará ni diez segundos antes de que se quiera ir para que no lo vean. La mayoría de mis amigos ni lo han visto.  
  
Asintieron y Aki los dejó para ir a sentarse junto a Kai en la mesa.  
  
-¿Cómo está el desayuno hermano? - le dijo Aki con simpatía.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que te pasa esta mañana? Estás demasiado inquieto Aki, más que de costumbre - le preguntó Kai en un gruñido sin responder su pregunta.  
  
-¡Oh! No es nada. Es solo que estoy esperando unas visitas que invité ayer.  
  
-¡Genial! - dijo Kai con acritud - Entonces voy a terminar con esto e irme antes de que me caigan algunas de tus compañeras porristas a gritar porras.  
  
-¡Qué grosero! - Aki mantenía la sonrisa - Pero no van a ser ellas. Son algunas personas con las que me topé ayer y se mueren por verte.  
  
-Entonces mejor me voy de una vez - y empezó a tomar su jugo de naranja.  
  
En ese momento, Tyson saltó de golpe frente a ellos, con un estruendoso "¡Hola Kai!", que sorprendió de tal modo a Kai que casi se ahoga con el jugo de naranja que trataba de tomar. Cuando al fin logró reponerse del susto y el enojo, concentró todas sus energías para decir:  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?  
  
-Yo los invité Kai - Aki parecía estar a punto de morirse de la risa.  
  
-¡Y de donde sacaste una idea tan estúpida! - Kai parecía a punto de gritar.  
  
-Me pareció que tus amigos ocupaban conocerte mejor - Aki no perdía el buen humor.  
  
-¡Oohhh! - gruñó Kai para recuperar su postura indiferente.  
  
-Vamos Kai - se metió Tyson - tu hermano solo quiso ser amable.  
  
-No importa Tyson - le paró Aki - si Kai no se comportara así, entonces sería extraño.  
  
-¡Hey Kai! - Max trató de relajar la conversación - ¿porqué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?  
  
-Ustedes nunca lo preguntaron - dijo Kai, repitiendo el rasgo familiar.  
  
-¿Por qué no se sientan a comer con nosotros? - Aki cambió el tema - Le diré al cocinero que prepare un poco más de comida.  
  
-¡Sí! - exclamó Tyson.  
  
-Entonces mejor les dices que preparen comida para cincuenta - dijo Kai con su habitual humor - y creo que tal vez solo alcance para Tyson. - Luego de decir esto se fue sin decir ni adiós.  
  
-¡Oye Kai! - dijo Tyson - Vuelve aquí.  
  
-No importa Tyson - Aki seguía sonriendo - No va a dejar la casa, y yo no me esperaba algo distinto de él. No te preocupes, ya lo iremos suavizando.  
  
-¡Oh sí! - dijo Tyson con excitación.  
  
Con eso, los cuatro se sentaron para acompañar a Aki en el desayuno, mientras Kai se retiraba a su habitación.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Yo quiero un shounen!  
  
Lady Dark: No seas necia, deja que terminemos esta historia antes de empezar la siguiente, y ahí voy a complacerte.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Convénsanla, envíen sus críticas!  
  
Lady Dope: ¿Qué #$%/(* es un shounen?  
  
Lady Dark: No quieres saberlo.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Por favooooor!  
  
Lady Dark: ¡No!. Les agradezco por adelantado todas sus críticas y sugerencias, pero no con shounen.  
  
Lady Dope: ¡Qué ridiculez! Me muero. ¡Que patético! ¡Qué asco!  
  
Lady Dark: Ya cálmate.  
  
Lady Dope: Ustedes dos están locas. Yo no sé como soy hermana de ustedes. ¿Qué hago aquí? 


	4. En la cueva de la bestia

Lady Dark: Hola todos, aquí les hemos traído la cuarta entrega de nuestro fanfic. Y deseo agradecer a los cuatro gatos que nos envían críticas, pueden ser pocos, pero les aseguro que si ellos no nos escriben, no me sentiría de ganas para continuar.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡YAAA! Basta de palabrería y pasemos al bendito fanfic * Golpea a Lady Dark con una almohada * Mala, no tengo mi shounen.  
  
Lady Dark: Para comenzar. ¡Respira niña! Y en segundo lugar, ¡NO ME MOLESTES CON ESO!  
  
Lady Evil: *Le agarra con almohadazos* El fanfic, empieza, ya.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Capítulo 4: En la cueva de la bestia.  
  
Los Bladebrakers conversaron un rato con Aki mientras esperaban a que llegara lo que habían pedido para comer, pedido que se iba a tomar su buen rato debido a que Tyson ordenó suficiente comida para tener a los cocineros ocupados por una buena media hora.  
  
-Dime Aki, ¿has visto algunos de nuestros encuentros? - le preguntó Max  
  
-Si, de hecho, creo que los he visto todos. Cosa lógica, considerando que mi hermano los acompaña ¿no? Me parecen bastante interesantes.  
  
-Lo sé, yo soy IMPRESIONANTE. - presumió Tyson  
  
- No más bien es que Kai práctica montones y jamás juega.  
  
- Si. ¿Y por qué hace eso? - le preguntó Kenny.  
  
-¿Y me lo preguntan a mí? Es SU compañero, no mío. - parecía que Aki iba a empezar a reírse de nuevo.  
  
- Bien. Pero, ¿donde se habrá ido a meter Kai? - preguntó Rei.  
  
- Como habrán podido notar - aclaró sonriente Aki - esta casa es bastante grande como para dar vueltas un par de horas sin toparte a nadie. Pero yo creo que puede estar en uno de dos sitios, su cuarto o el gimnasio.  
  
- ¡¿Tienen un gimnasio?! - fue la exclamación general. Junto con la acostumbrada cara que combina el asombro con la absoluta diversión.  
  
- Si. Saben, no me canso de ver la cara que ponen cuando digo esas cosas - ahora Aki si se estaba carcajeando.  
  
- Vayamos a buscarlo - dijo Max, recuperado y riéndose también Parecía que tenía una alza de azúcar. - Debe ser divertido.  
  
- Pero, ¿y el desayuno? - Tyson sonaba preocupado.  
  
- Comamos primero, Kai no puede perderse por siempre, y el cocinero me mataría si después de pedir tantísima comida la dejamos tirada. Es algo quisquilloso - agregó Aki.  
  
- ¡Si!  
  
Diez minutos, tres sirvientas llegaron cargando los platos con la comida. Estaban demasiado asombradas por el hecho de que solo Tyson se comería más de la mitad de ellos como para recordar que jamás en su vida habían tenido que cargar tantos platos de un solo viaje, ni siquiera en fiestas de 50 invitados.  
  
Después de tan abundante desayuno, que puso fin a las quejas de Tyson por ser sacado de su casa antes de poder terminar todos sus platos de cereal, se levantaron tranquilamente y se aprestaron a subir al tercer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones principales.  
  
Aki los llevó por una invariable multitud de corredores, cada uno los dejaba más asombrados que el anterior, muebles clásicos en uno, armas en otros, una sucesión interminable de retratos y otro, y así, hasta que alcanzaron nuevamente el salón principal. Esta vez, los llevó hasta el fondo, donde iniciaba una enorme escalera doble tipo imperio, toda cubierta en una alfombra rojo vino.  
  
- ¿Tenemos que subir eso? - se quejó Tyson, mientras pensaba en su difícil digestión.  
  
- No son tantos, es solo la impresión. - le tranquilizó Aki - Pero si la queja, es tanta podemos ir por el elevador de servicio.  
  
- ¡No, no, no! Está bien - Tyson parecía abochornado - No te molestes, yo puedo.  
  
Subieron la escalera hasta llegar al tercer piso, y Tyson ya estaba empezando a apretarse el costado por el cólico que le llegó de pronto.  
  
- De verdad que tienes mala forma Tyson, deberías entrenar más seguido - le dijo Kenny.  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos Jefe! - Tyson se preocupó por la idea de tener que hacer ejercicio y dieta - Ya verás, yo estoy en perfectas condiciones.  
  
- Para una embolia - agregó Rei.  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
Iban a empezar una discusión cuando Aki habló.  
  
- Ya llegamos.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿A donde? - Tyson estaba desorientado.  
  
- Pues al cuarto de Kai, ¡claro!.  
  
Aki se aprestó a girar la perilla de cuarto para abrirlo, cuando Rei le detuvo.  
  
- No deberías tocar primero.  
  
- No, Kai no nos abriría la puerta por gusto propio ni aunque se iniciara un incendio, así que me tomo la libertad de abrirla yo.  
  
- ¿No crees que la puede tener con llave?. - le preguntó Max.  
  
- Si lo está, no importa. Yo tengo copia de la llave también. - dijo Aki mientras una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba su cara.  
  
Aki abrió la puerta y los Bladebreakers nuevamente se asombraron. La habitación de Kai era dominantemente oscura, pero ellos no esperaban otra cosa realmente. Era bastante grande, al menos 10 metros de ancho por 15 de largo, pero era bastante espartana, apenas con lo mínimo, o al menos lo mínimo para una casa como esta.  
  
Estaba pintaba de un color que semejaba bruma, y todo el piso estaba cubierto con una pesada alfombra azul oscuro, que, por supuesto hacía juego con la cama colocada ante las ventanas, plana y simple, con sabanas azules y unas pocas almohadas, nada de cabecera. Junto a ella había una pequeña mesita de noche. A la izquierda de la cama había una pequeña mesa negra con sus sillas, y más al fondo un juego de sillones de cuero, negros también.  
  
En la pared de la izquierda, si uno prestaba atención, se podían observar dos puertas camufladas, una que daba al gigantesco armario (probablemente lleno con ropa oscura), y otro que daba al baño, y en medio ellas había una gran chimenea y sobre ella un espejo. En la pared de la derecha estaban apoyados, un gran escritorio con su flamante computadora y una biblioteca llena de grandes libros.  
  
Los Bladebreakers, por decir lo mínimo, estaban estupefactos, nunca imaginaron que Kai tendría un cuarto así, aunque habían tratado de hacerse la idea cuando vieron la casa. Aki no le prestó atención a sus quijadas que caían, tranquilamente entró, dio una mirada alrededor y se aprestó a salir diciendo.  
  
- No, parece que no está aquí. Vamos a buscarlo al gimnasio.  
  
- Un momento, quiero darle una mirada a esto - dijo Tyson, abandonando el asombro y dando paso a un tono más malicioso.  
  
-Tyson, ya es de bastante mal gusto que hayamos entrado a su cuarto sin su permiso. - le regaño Rei.  
  
- No te pongas así Rei, solo quiero darle un vistazo.  
  
Tyson dio un ligero recorrido observando y la simple, y sin embargo, impresionante habitación de Kai, moviendo los dedos como si le picaran, dio la vuelta listo para salir cuando se fijó la pared junto a la puerta.  
  
- No puedo creerlo - exclamó casi en un grito.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? - preguntaron asustados sus compañeros.  
  
-Kai tiene un sistema de entretenimieto completo. - dijo Tyson.  
  
- ¡Oh Tyson! - dijeron los restantes Bladebreakers.  
  
- Si miren - los Tyson los jaló adentro - consolas de videojuegos, DVD, VHS, televisor gigante, equipo de sonido estereofónico. Les apuesto a que tiene hasta karaoke.  
  
- De hecho - le aclaró Aki - la opción está incluida, pero creo que nunca la ha usado. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso bien, creo que apenas a tocado los videojuegos.  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Tyson parecía al borde del ataque cardiáco - ¿Quieres decir que él jamás aprovecha esto?  
  
- Acaso te parece extraño en Kai - Aki preguntó con risa - él vive entrenando.  
  
- Grrrrrr..  
  
- Tyson, tranquilízate - le dijo Max - ya vámonos, tenemos que buscar a Kai.  
  
- Si debe de estar en el gimnasio después de todo - dijo Aki. - Tenemos que bajar al segundo piso.  
  
- Más escaleras - Tyson sentía de nuevo cólicos con solo pensarlo.  
  
- Al menos es hacia abajo - Aki se reía nuevamente (N/A: Seremos solo nosotras o se la ha pasado todo el día riéndose) - Vámonos.  
  
Salieron del cuarto de Kai y se aprestaron a seguir el camino de su búsqueda.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Saben? Creo que me excedí un poco con el cuarto de Kai. Pero quería todos lo tuvieran bien claro. Además, así tengo excusas para escribir otro capítulo. Me gusta mantener la tensión. De una vez aviso que como estamos ya en vacaciones no voy a ser demasiado cruel y vamos a publicar más seguido las historias.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Yaaa! Solo envíen las benditas críticas. Toda esta palabrería me esta poniendo furris.  
  
Lady Dark: Deberán disculpar a mi hermana. Creo que tomó café en lugar de té.  
  
Lady Evil: Ya me harté, ¡TE VOY A CORTAR LAS UÑAS!  
  
* Empiezan pleito y Lady Evil tratá de cortarle las uñas, con todo y dedos a Dark.* 


	5. Hora del ejercicio

Lady Dark: Aquí estamos otra vez, más rápido que corriendo con otro capítulo de nuestro fic para los fieles fanáticos que siguen leyéndolo. Les mandamos saludos a Carla, Clow Reed y Bra por las críticas que nos enviaron.  
  
Lady Evil: Esperamos que disfruten este fic.Gracias Clow por apoyarme, pero deberas esperar a que mate a esta loca o la convenza.  
  
Lady Dark: Nos gustaría hablar mucho más, pero como gastamos todas las ideas en la historia me quedé sin material.  
  
Lady Evil: "Todas las ideas", me permito recordarte que son MIS ideas.  
  
Lady Dark: En este, casi todas fueron mías.  
  
Lady Evil: NO MIENTA.  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno, bueno, ya cálmate.  
  
Lady Evil: Bueno, empecemos el fic.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Capítulo 5: Hora del ejercicio  
  
Después de una vueltita por el dormitorio de Kai, de la que Tyson aún no se recuperaba del asombro, los Bladebreakers y Aki, que cada vez les parecia más distitnto de Kai; bajaron nuevamente por las escaleras para llegar el segundo piso, y nuevamente Tyson se quejaba invariablemente por tener que seguir haciendo un esfuerzo físico después de semejante desayuno, aunque Tyson afirmaba que solo había sido una botanita. Aki se reía ante la idea de lo que Tyson pudiera describir como un desayuno pesado.  
  
Llegaron al segundo piso,y nuevamente fue para que a los muchachos se les cortara la respiración por el lujo que adornaba también este piso, el mismo del resto de la casa, alfombras, pinturas, muebles antiguos y todos los adornos del caso. Aki los guió por una sucesión de corredores que, para aquellos que no están acostumbrados o conocen esta casa, parecía interminable.  
  
-¿De verdad crees que él está en el gimnasio Aki? - dijo Rei casi en un jadeo.  
  
-Si, si no ha salido de la casa casi siempre está en su cuarto o en el gimnasio entrenando. - le explicó Aki.  
  
-¿Y si tampoco está en el gimnasio? - preguntó Tyson, aún decidiendo si se estaba ahogando o estaba mareado.  
  
-Pues en ese caso estará en la biblioteca, o el salón, o el patio, o la piscina, o en cualquier otro punto de la casa - Aki ya había empezado a reírse - pero no creo que tardemos más de dos o tres horas buscándolo por la casa.  
  
- Genial - dijo Tyson con sarcásmo.  
  
- Pero no se preocupen, estoy casi seguro que debe estar en el gimnasio - les tranquilizó Aki.  
  
- Pues será mejor que así sea - Kenny ya se veía azul - no creo poder dar un paso más.  
  
- Aki, como es que no te cansas de andar tanto por esta casa - Max también parecía que se ahogaba.  
  
-De hecho, es un efecto psicológico, el diseño y la decoración de la casa están hechos para que las personas que no andan mucho por aquí sientan que es interminable y que no pueden respirar, - Aki les explicó más serio - fue una idea del abuelo.  
  
- Lindo - esta vez fue Rei el del sarcásmo.  
  
- No se preocupen, ya llegamos. - anunció Aki.  
  
Ante ellos estaban las típicas puertas de madera fina que había por todo la casa, Aki apoyo la mano en el pomo y ya había a abrir cuando Rei le preguntó.  
  
-¿No vas a tocar primero?  
  
-No - simple respuesta de Aki.  
  
Abrió la puerta del gimnasio, y nuevamente los Bladebreakers se quedaron sin aliento, pero no por la aparentemente infinita extensión de los pasillos, sino por el lujo que también se veía en el gimnasio de la mansión. No solo contaba con los típicos artículos de un gimansio como bicicletas estacionarias, caminadoras, pesas y todos los demás artículos del caso; sino que también podían darse el lujo de tener 4 platos de beyblade distribuidos por el área del gimnasio.  
  
Nuevamente a Tyson iba a darle un soponcio por el lujo en que vivía Kai. Ahí fue cuando se fijaron en una figura que los obsevaba desde uno de los platos de beyblade, era Kai, que había recuperado su apariencia de costumbre con la cara pintada y sus usuales ropas oscuras, y les estaba dirigiendo a todos la "mirada de la muerte", obviamente no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran mientras entrenaba.  
  
- ¿Aún andan por aquí? - se notaba el enojo en su voz.  
  
- Kai, que mal anfitrión eres - Aki lo reprochó sin responder a su pregunta - dejas a tus invitados solos y perdidos por la casa.  
  
- Si realmente son invitados y no metiches, serán tuyos, no mios.  
  
- Si, supongo que sí. Pero también son tus amigos, y yo los invité para que te visitaran. - otra vez Aki sonreía.  
  
- Que considerado - respuesta sarcástica de Kai - pero me pregunto, si no serán más bien una parte de otro de tus molestos planes para fastidiarme la vida.  
  
- Tal vez, pero no te lo voy a decir. - la sonrisa de Aki se había transformado en malicia pura - Y que importa además, son invitados de la casa por los próximos dos días y vas a tener que convivir con ellos hasta entonces.  
  
-De verdad tienes que estar bromeando - a Kai no se le veía nada contento, es cierto que nunca lo estaba, pero esto superaba todo lo anterior.  
  
- Oh vaya, Kai, - Max intervino tratando de tranquilizar la conversación - nunca nos dijiste que tuveras platos de beyblade propios.  
  
- Ustedes no .  
  
- .me preguntaron - Tyson terminó la frase - Saben, ustedes dos ya me tienen enfermo con esa fracesita.  
  
- Si no te gusta, vete. - le respondió Kai.  
  
Tyson iba a empezar una discusión mucho más acalorada, Aki se dio cuenta del peligro al que se exponía Tyson si llevaba su discusión con Kai a un plano más físico, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería calmar los animos, o llamar a los abogados para enfrentar las demandas civiles por ataque.  
  
- Saben, ¿por qué no olvidan estos tontos problemas y se ponen a practicar con los beyblades?  
  
- Si, vamos. - apoyó Kenny, notando también el peligro que podía haber es esa discusión.  
  
- Si crees que voy a aceptar practicar con estos.  
  
"Tin, tan"; para tranquilidad de Aki, la campana sonó anunciando la hora del almuerzo. Eso debería relajar un poco los animos y le daría tiempo de preparar a Kai para la sorpresa mayor que debería llegar más tarde.  
  
- Hora del almuerzo - dijo alegremente Aki, pero que no ocultaba completamente su alivio por esta interrupción. - Vamos Kai, deja estos pleitos ridículos y bajemos a comer.  
  
- Bien, como sea. - otra frase típica de Kai.  
  
Ya más tranquilos, los seis se dirigieron a las escaleras para bajar al comedor principal. Kai guardaba silencio mientras Aki emocionaba más a Tyson con las posibilidades de lo que pudiera haber para almorzar.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lady Dark: Opss. Creo que me quedó un poquito más pequeño que de costumbre, y otra vez es puro relleno.  
  
Lady Evil: Te dije que metieras idea, pero siempre quieres dejar sorpresas.  
  
Lady Dark: Hay que darle al público una razón para que sigan leyendo, y a mí para seguir escribiendo.  
  
Lady Evil: Esperamos que envíen sus crítcas.  
  
Lady Dark. De véras que nos estamos quedando sin material.  
  
Lady Evil: Es que lady Dope le ponía química al asunto.  
  
Lady Dark: Si, pero me amenazó de muerte si un diálogo de ella volvía a aparecer en uno de nuestros trabajos.  
  
Lady Evil. No sé por qué te preocupas, ella ni siquiera los lee. 


	6. Almuerzo de choque

Lady Dark: JUERGAAAAA! Adivinen qué? Estamos tan vagabundas aquí echadas en la casa, que simplemente no pudimos resistir la tentación y de una vez escribimos el capítulo 6. De verdad que estoy inspirada.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Discúlpame! Yo soy la que está aquí inspirada, yo soy la de las ideas. Tóma ** empieza a golpear a Dark** Yo soy aquí la de la "sorpresa, sorpresa", ¡mala!  
  
Lady Dark: No hay necesidad de ponerse tan agresivos, tenemos créditos compartidos después de todo.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡AAAHHHH! No me importa, yo quiero que empecemos ya con el fic y que mi inspiración fluya.  
  
Lady Dark: De acuerdo, de acuerdo Ya empezamos con el en. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. YAAAA!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Capítulo 6: Almuerzo de choque  
  
Llegaron los seis al comedor principal, donde las sirvientas tenían listo el monumental almuerzo que se había preparado, en previsión de que Tyson podría sobrevivir al encuentro con Kai y se quedara a almorzar.  
  
Nuevamente, los Bladebreakers se quedaron asombrados con esta habitación: el gigantesco comedor tenía espacio para 20 personas al menos, con una enorme mesa de roble y costosas pinturas en cada pared (N/A: De verdad que nos encanta esa casa, ¿no?).  
  
Todos se sentaron a comer, Tyson se notaba emocionado ante los grandes platones llenos de comida que estaban ante él; Rei, Max y Kenny rogaban en silencio porque Tyson recordara el sitio en el que estaba y al menos usara una cuchara antes de empezar a atiborrarse la boca como si la comida fuera a desaparecer. Kai no sostenía tantas esperanzas, y como Aki solo había visto sus modales de reojo durante el desayuno no tenía idea de la tormenta alimenticia que podía avecinarse.  
  
Se podía sentir tal tensión en el aire, podía ser cortada con un cuchillo; todos estaban esperando la explosión energética de Tyson que diera paso a un carnaval de espanto. Luego de que Aki se encargara de dar gracias por los alimentos, el silencio se cernió sobre ellos, y ante una señal no oída, Tyson agarró un tenedor (N/A: ¡Milagroso! ¿No?) y se preparó para atacar, entonces.  
  
"Ding, dong", el timbre de la puerta principal.  
  
Tyson cayó frustrado en su intento de abotagarse con la comida.  
  
- Voy a averiguar quién es - dijo Aki mientras se levantaba de la mesa.  
  
- Los salvó la campana - sussurró Tyson dirigiéndose a la comida.  
  
Querrás decir que nos salvó a nosotros - le dijo Kai sin esconder su molestia por tener a Tyson frente a él.- De verte comer claro.  
  
Tyson le sacó la lengua. Aki iba sonriendo a abrir la puerta del comedor para preguntar a Ota quién estaba afuera, cuando, antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, la puerta se abrió desde el otro lado de un portazo que por poco golpéa la mano de Aki.  
  
-¡AKIIIIIII! - oyó el grito eufórico de una voz femenina.  
  
-¡Sukiiiii! - respondió Aki, se oía feliz, pero no tan histérico como ella.  
  
Ante estos dos gritos casi simultáneos, Kai abrió los ojos en una mueca de espanto como jamás se le había visto antes, y abandonando cualquier muestra de orgullo o dignidad, estaba empezando a deslizarse por debajo de la mesa en un intento para que no lo vieran.  
  
La muchacha se adelantó más y al fin pudo ser vista por el resto de las personas en el comedor, era bastante bonita con un largo cabello lila y ojos verdes (N/A: No es raro en caricaturas japonesas), se veía que tenía misma edad que Aki y Kai, delgada y era apenas más baja. De hecho, se veía tan bonita que dejó a Rei, Max y Kenny asombrados, Tyson hubiera opinado igual pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el momento en que pudiera continuar con la comida.  
  
- Aki, ¿dónde está mi Kai? - preguntó la muchacha mientras avanzaba por la habitación.  
  
-Debe estar ahí en la me. , oigan, ¿donde se metió Kai? - empezó a preguntar Aki.  
  
-Creo que bajo la mesa - Tyson seguía idiota, pero pudo responder.  
  
La muchacha se apuró y se asomó bajo la mesa, y en un movimiento sorprendentemente elástico, agarró a Kai y lo arrastró de nuevo afuera.  
  
- ¡Oh, Kai! Sabes que me encanta jugar a las escondidillas - dijo mientras se abalanzaba en sus brazos - pero no creo que sea buena idea a la hora del almuerzo.  
  
- Akiiii - gruño Kai, que no podía esconder la cara de exasperación que lo embargaba en ese momento.  
  
- Muchachos, ella es Asuka. - empezó a presentarla Aki.  
  
-¡Suki! - le interrumpió ella.  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! Pueden llamarla Suki.  
  
-Suki, ellos son Max, Rei, Kenny y Tyson, son compañeros de Kai en el equipo de los Bladebreakers - le dijo Aki a Suki.  
  
- Mucho gusto - dijo Suki, alegre, pero sin prestar mucha atención.  
  
-Muchachos Suki es. - estaba anunciando Aki.  
  
-¡Kai! - volvió a interrumpir Suki - Sabes que no me gustan esas feas marcas en tu preciosa cara, dejame quitarlas.  
  
Se abalanzó para humedecer una servilleta de la mesa y aproximarla amenazadoramente a los triángulos azules que marcaba la cara de Kai. Kai logró quitársela de encima y poner un buen metro de distancia cuando Max preguntó dudoso.  
  
- Dime Suki, ¿eres amiga de la familia?.  
  
Suki le respondió con una alegre carcajada que realmente sorprendió a los Bladebreakers, incluso Tyson empezó a prestar atención, supusieron que era amiga de Aki, aunque era extraño que se acercara tanto a Kai.  
  
- Muchachos - dijo Aki finalmente - Suki es la prometida de Kai.  
  
- ¡¿ QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! - fue la réplica general.  
  
Esta de verdad que había sido una mañana demasiado pesada para ellos, primero la enorme casa, luego el hermano tan distinto y ahora averiguaban que su imperturbable líder tenía una impetuosa y alegre prometida; esto ya era excesivo.  
  
-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad Kai? - preguntó Rei  
  
- No - dijo Kai plana y simplemente, se notaba el sometimiento en su voz.  
  
- No - esta vez fue Suki la que habló, pero en su voz se notaba de todo menos sometimiento - Kai y yo estamos comprometidos para casarnos desde el momento en que nacimos, por decisión nuestros abuelos.  
  
Nuevamente la tensión se elevaba en el cuarto, pero esta vez los Bladebreakers estaban aborchornados ante las muestras de efusividad que Suki dirigia a Kai; aún estaba determinada a borrar los triángulos de la cara de Kai, y él, en definitiva no iba a permitirlo, así que para evitar que todo se transformara en un ridículo juego de quedó, Aki decidió intervenir.  
  
- Bueno, me parece que deberíamos continuar con el almuerzo antes de que toda la comida se enfríe.  
  
- Si, no podemos permitir que toda esta deliciosa comida se arruine - no hace falta decir que él de esa frase fue Tyson.  
  
- Suki, permíteme un momento, voy a llamar para que traigan otro juego de platos para ti. - le anunció Aki.  
  
- No hace falta - le dijo Suki - yo puedo comer del mismo plato que mi precioso Kai.  
  
No es necesario describir la expresión en la cara de Kai ante esta frase.  
  
-De ningún modo - dijo Kai, sorprendiendo a todos - Ya mismo voy a buscarte un plato.  
  
- Mi Kai es tan caballeroso - dijo Suki sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Claro! - dijo Tyson, al borde de la carcajada.  
  
- Tienes algún problema con mi Kai - le dirigió Suki a Tyson en un grito disminuido que estaba acompañado por la "mirada de la muerte". Era obvio de quién era prometida.  
  
- No, ninguno - Tyson empezó a sentir la punzadita del miedo.  
  
- Creo que debería advertírtelo, Tyson. - le susurró Aki - Ella se pone de bastante mal carácter cuando alguien habla en contra de Kai.  
  
Kai regresó con los platos de Suki, que colocó en el lugar más alejado posible de él. Pero ella de inmediato los recogió y los colocó justo junto a Kai, corriendo a Rei que ya estaba sentado en ese sitio. Completa exsperación para Kai.  
  
Así, al fin empiezan a almorzar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Lady Dark: Esta vez de verdad que me lucí, ha sido el mejor capítulo de todos.  
  
Lady Evil: Todo, como siempre, fue MÍ idea. Pero díganme no les encantó Suki. Ella es mi máxima creación. Ja, ja, ja. ** continúa la risa histérica por un rato**  
  
Lady Dark: Ooook, en lo que mi histérica hermana se tranquiliza de su arrebato de grandeza; quiero agradecer a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic, aunque yo sé que ustedes son los que deberían agradecernos por escribirlo.  
  
Lady Evil: **recuperándose de la risa** No crees que deberías ser más humilde, ni siquiera nos han enviado aún las críticas, así que no sabemos si les gustó.  
  
Lady Dark: Ósas dudar de mi genio a la hora de escribir.  
  
Lady Evil: Si.  
  
Lady Dark: Pues ya verás, cuando me gáne el nobel de literatura no me vengas suplicando regresar.  
  
Lady Evil: Claro, cuado yo sea la papisa. Una nota extra por favor, Clow Reed, ¡POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!. Ella me convenció de la prometida, era eso o nada, pero pronto voy a hacer un fanfic shounen o yaoi; luego te envío ideas para el tuyo, si logro convencer a esta loca. Eso es todo; bueno, chao gente, escríbannos.  
  
Lady Dark: Respira niña, te estás poniendo azul. Adiós. 


	7. Paseos, postres y pleitos

Lady Dark: Aquí estamos otra vez, les traemos un nuevo capítulo que asombrara a todos con más revelaciones sorprendentes y bastante cómicas.  
  
Lady Evil: I'm happy, I'm happy. Al fin vamos por el sétimo capítulo.  
  
Lady Dark. ¿Eso es un motivo?  
  
Lady Evil: Sí, ¿por qué no, que esperaba.?  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Un motivo más plausible tal vez.?  
  
Lady Evil: Déjame pensar, mmmm. ** tic, tac, tic, tac** No, no tengo ningún otro motivo.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
  
Lady Evil: Olvida todas estas tonterías y pasemos al bendito fic.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿No crees que deberías agradecer a los lectores por las críticas del último capítulo?  
  
Lady Evil: Ah sí. Gracias a todos los que escriben, y más a los escriben seguido.  
  
Lady Dark: Ahora, con el fic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 7: Paseos, postres y pleitos.  
  
El almuerzo fue de todo menos tranquilo, Tyson se atiborró a más no poder y más de uno temió que fuera a explotar o regresar la mitad sobre la mesa; Suki trataba de dar de comer a Kai, y él la esquivaba como un chiquito de 3 años que no quiere comer, mientras al mismo tiempo también esquivaba sus empecinados intentos por borrar sus triángulos. Sus acompañantes en la mesa no sabían si reír, asombrarse o vomitar (este último por Tyson). Él único que parecía seguro de cómo debía reaccionar era Aki, que mantenía una sonrisa muy mal disimulada ante los avances de Suki y la glotonería de Tyson no lo ayudaba a ponerse, solo había visto cerdos con peores modales en la mesa.  
  
Al fin, tan peculiar almuerzo terminó con broche de oro, un sonoro eructo de Tyson que dejó a Suki pasmada, hasta el momento no le había prestado atención, pese a tenerlo frente a ella por estar demasiado ocupada llamando la atención de Kai; pero tal muestra de "cultura" la sacó de concentración.  
  
- Kai - le dijo en un susurro para que no la oyeran - de donde sacaste tan "refinado" compañero, ¿una granja?.  
  
- No preguntes Asuka, no preguntes. - le murmuró Kai - Y ya déjame tranquilo.  
  
Suki había logrado meterle una cucharada de comida en la boca y ahora la había tomado a tiempo completo con sus triángulos, incluso ya había logrado empezar a borrarle uno. Kai luchaba por sacarse la cuchara de la boca y quitarse a Suki de encima. Cuando al fin lo logró, se levantó sin decir palabra y se dirigió al baño más próximo, supongamos que para volverse a pintar la cara. Suki lo siguió haciendo un pequeño berrinche y cuando ambos salieron, Tyson tuvo libre campo para caerse riendo de la silla.  
  
- Nunca imaginé que una muchacha como esa se acercara siquiera a 200 metros de Kai - dijo entre risas y cólicos - menos que se fuera a convertir en su prometida.  
  
- Eso no es muy agradable Tyson - le reprendió Kenny.  
  
- Yo que tu me calmaría Tyson - le advirtió Aki - el último que se rió de Kai por ese motivo, tuvo que pagarle una gran suma al dentista para que le volviera a pegar los dientes. Aunque Suki molesta a Kai, en el fondo él la quiere, creo.  
  
- Dime Aki, ¿por qué ella es la prometida de Kai y no tuya? - le preguntó Max - No es por nada, pero ella tiene un carácter más parecido al tuyo que al de Kai.  
  
- Muy sencillo - le respondió Aki con una sonrisa - primero, los opuestos se atraen; y segundo, Kai es mayor que yo.  
  
- ¿Mayor?, ¿no que gemelos? - fue la réplica general.  
  
- Por 5 minutos.  
  
- Con razón - dijo Rei.  
  
Kai regresó arrastrado por Suki, que quería averiguar si el resto de los Bladebreakers eran tan maleducados como Tyson y si podrían representar una mala influencia para su precioso y divino Kai.  
  
Aki propuso, "muy inocentemente", que fueran a dar un paseo por los jardines para ayudar a la digestión; a todos les pareció buena idea, menos Kai claro, que estaba harto de estar con ellos, pero como no puede escapar del lazo de Suki, se vio nuevamente arrastrado a acompañarlos.  
  
Salieron por las puertas de vidrio del salón principal, quedaban a la terraza y de ahí a los jardines de atrás. Los Bladebreakers estaban asombrados, ya habían visto los jardines a la hora del desayuno, pero realmente no se habían fijado en ellos; ahora podían apreciar el jardín de estilo combinado francés e inglés, muy frondoso y elegantemente rectilíneo, con varios detalles acuáticos, como estanques. (N/A: Nos gusta el detalle)  
  
Sin embargo, estaban más asombrados por es espectáculo frente a ellos, Suki abría la marcha del grupo, montada a caballito en la espalda de Kai. Kai no se veía muy feliz que digamos y hubo que pegar varios codazos en las costillas de Tyson para hacer que acallara las estentóreas risas que amenazaban con escapársele.  
  
El paseo duró una par de horas, y les dio tiempo de observar todos los detalles de los alrededores de la mansión, y no solo por los jardines, fuentes y estanques, sino el fondo del jardín trasero, donde estaba la piscina, la cancha de tenis, y el garaje con todos los autos.  
  
Regresaron nuevamente a la casa para descansar un rato, Suki se había bajado de los hombros de Kai, y este aprovecho que estaba libre de carga para hacer una rápida desaparición. En el momento en que ella vio que se le había perdido nuevamente, salió a ver si lo encontraba, dejando a los Bladebreakers a solas con Aki.  
  
- De verdad que me cae simpática - dijo Max.  
  
- Si, a la mayoría de la gente Suki le cae bastante bien. - le aseguró Aki.  
  
- Supongo que Kai no está en esa mayoría - exclamó Kenny.  
  
-Kai la protege, pero no voy a negar que si está loco por ella, es en el mal sentido.(N/A: Se da a entender la frase, ¿no?). Sin embargo, el abuelo no está exactamente en la gloria respecto a la novia que eligió para Kai, si la acepta es porque lo prometió.  
  
- Vaya, estos matrimonios arreglados son un problema - dijo Rei.  
  
-Si, sobre todo cuando no tienes ni idea de la clase de persona con la que te casas - le dijo Aki - Kai y Suki conviven mucho para estar seguros de que no va a haber sorpresas desagradables cuando sea momento del matrimonio. Pero me parece que Kai preferiría que fuera yo él que me case con ella, después de todo, conspiramos juntos en su contra.  
  
En ese momento, Suki entró nuevamente, se nota que había logrado encontrar a Kai porque lo traía arrastrado.  
  
- A ver todos, si quieren pasamos al salón para tomar el té. - anunció.  
  
-¡Síiiii! - entusiasmada exclamación de Tyson.  
  
Todos se encaminaron al salón principal, donde se estaba sirviendo, y se acomodaron cómodamente en los sillones frente a la ventana, Kai no se veía muy feliz que digamos, nuevamente, a Suki le había faltado poco para sentarse en su regazo y darle de comer como a un bebé.  
  
Tyson, nuevamente, estaba devorando cuanto había a su paso. Esto era suficiente para Suki, lo podía permitir en el almuerzo, pero nunca en el té. En un movimiento elástico, hizo lo que Kai y Aki esperaban que hiciera desde la hora del almuerzo; pegó un salto y golpeó a Tyson en la cabeza sonoramente.  
  
- Hay que tener modales en la mesa, entendido - le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, calmando inmediatamente a Tyson.  
  
-Ok, ok - dijo Tyson tratando de mantener la calma, ante la mirada de fiera que aparecía en los ojos de la jovencita.  
  
Aki y los demás no tuvieron más que esconder las risas, y Kai se veía tan serio como siempre, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en la comisura de sus labios, aunque de inmediato la desapareció para formular una pregunta que lo atormentaba desde el momento en que oyó la voz de Suki en el almuerzo.  
  
- ¿Asuka?  
  
-Dime Suki.  
  
-Suki - en un suspiro.  
  
-¿Si Kai?  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí y cuándo te vas a largar?  
  
Los Bladebreakers se asombraron ante el tono que Kai usaba con su propia prometida, y ya Max iba a recriminarle ese comportamiento, pero se quedó asombrado ante la respuesta de Suki.  
  
-Kai, tontuelo - dijo Suki entre risas - Estoy aquí porque tú hermano me invitó a quedarme un par de días para conocer a tus amigos, así que me voy a ir hasta dentro de pasado mañana.  
  
-Tienes que estar bromeando - la expresión en la cara de Kai simplemente decía "porqué a mí".  
  
Mientras Suki seguía riéndose, Kai se tomó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y dirigir la "mirada de la muerte" en dirección a su hermano. Aki sintió la mirada de Kai y decidió que lo mejor era darle un respiro de los embates de Suki y dejar que los Bladebreakers la conocieran mejor.  
  
- Kai, porque no me acompañas a buscar más bocadillos.  
  
-De acuerdo - Kai dijo eso lo más tranquilo posible, pero se notaba al alivio escondido en su voz.  
  
Los Bladebreakers, ahora a solas con Suki, se sentían un poco incómodos, todos hacían silencio y permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que al fin.  
  
-Dime Suki - empezó Rei - no es algo incomodo estar comprometida en matrimonio con Kai.  
  
- La verdad - se sinceró Suki - muchas veces sí.  
  
-Como es eso - ahora Max era el interesado - parece que aceptas sin problemas toda su altanería.  
  
- Yo la acepto porque sé que este matrimonio es más incómodo para él, tiene que cumplir por el honor de su familia y yo no se lo facilito al comportarme tan efusivamente. Pero yo se que muy en el fondo él es mucho más simpático de lo que aparenta normalmente, solo es cuestión de llegarle adecuadamente.  
  
- Pues debe de ser muy en el fondo - dijo con Tyson con petulancia.  
  
- Repíteme eso - esta vez era Suki la que expresaba la "mirada de la muerte" a Tyson.  
  
- No, yo solo quiero decir que . ah . - Tyson estaba acorralado por las furibundas miradas de Suki, para su suerte, en ese momento Kai y Aki entraron con más bandejas de bocadillos.  
  
El té continuó como se esperaba, Suki se olvidó de Tyson para dedicarle todo su tiempo a Kai y el resto pudo descansar tranquilamente, al menos por un rato.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Dark: Ufff . Creo que este capítulo nos quedó demasiado grande.  
  
Lady Evil: Me parece que eso es obvio.  
  
Lady Dark: Recuérdame no volver a inspirar de esa manera, es muy cansado.  
  
Lady Evil: Comidaaaaaa. Muero de hambre. Ya estoy como Tyson, ¿no?  
  
Lady Dark: Más bien creo que tú eres la inspiración que tengo para esos modales de Tyson.  
  
Lady Evil: Grrr. Suficiente. Lady Dope ya está gritando para que vayas a comprar la pizza.  
  
Lady Dark: De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Que montón de muertas de hambre. No olviden enviarnos críticas.  
  
Lady Evil: Eres super, Clow Reed, chao. 


	8. Reto, furia y lección

Lady Dark: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Siento que no hayamos ectualizado esto durante dos semanas. Pero es que mi inspiración murió temporalmente.  
  
Lady Evil: Querrás decir que la mataste, porque esto lo habías escrito hace como una semana, solo que no quisiste publicarlo.  
  
Lady Dark: Yo me debo a mi público, no quería decepcionarlos, y el último capítulo que habíamos escrito no me gustó nada.  
  
Lady Evil: ¿De que estás hablando? Es el mismo capítulo.  
  
Lady Dark: No es el mismo, le hice algunos cambios.  
  
Lady Evil: Solo detalles.  
  
Lady Dark: Los detalles hacen la perfección.  
  
Lady Evil: ¡Ridícula!  
  
Lady Dark: Yo no me sentía contenta de cómo había quedado, y creo que fue mejor dejar esperando a todo el munod dos semanas antes de peder todo el público con un capítulo que no me gustó ni a mí.  
  
Lady Evil: Bueno, bueno, lo importante es que estamos de regreso ¡al fin! Lean el fic y no olviden escribir. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Capítulo 8: Reto, furia y lección.  
  
Una vez terminado el té del terror, Tyson preguntó que es lo que iban a hacer para pasar el rato hasta el momento de la cena.  
  
- ¿Por qué no dan otro paseo por la propiedad? Apuesto a que hay sitios que aún no han visto - esto lo dijo Suki, tal vez con la esperanza de poder pasar más tiempo a solas con Kai. Kai, que conocía bastante sus tendencias como para que este truco pasara desapercibido, dirigió discretamente una mirada de súplica hacia su hermano. En condiciones normales, Aki más bien hubiera alentado a que se fueran juntos, pero quería aprovechar la oportunidad para intimar más a Kai con sus compañeros de equipo, así que formuló una sugerencia distinta.  
  
- No, creo que ya hemos visto bastante de la casa, y está empezando a hacer frío - empezó Aki disimulando pésimamente la malicia de su cara, gesto que solo no notaron Suki y Kai, está ocupada colgando del cuello de Kai, y él muy ocupado quitándosela de la encima - ¿Por qué no subimos y aprovechamos por una vez los videojuegos del cuarto de Kai?  
  
Todos estaban contentos con la sugerencia, en especial Tyson por tener la oportunidad de utilizar esas consolas de juegos que le hacían agua la boca; solo Kai no estaba muy contento de tener toda esa turba loca metida en su cuarto tocando sus cosas, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que la posibilidad de ser arrastrado a un closet por una entusiasta Suki.  
  
Encabezados por Aki, todos subieron nuevamente a la habitación de Kai, este iba de último en el grupo, virtualmente arrastrado por Asuka, que, aunque no estaba feliz con no tener a Kai para ella sola, al menos estaba contenta con no separársele ni un segundo.  
  
A Kai no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que el resto de los Bladebreakers ya supieran en donde estaba su habitación, era bastante obvio que Aki ya les había dado el tour completo, era algo que se podía esperar de él cuando estaba obstinado en convertir el más fiero odio, si no amor, al menos en aprecio, ¡parecía el Doctor Corazón!. Pero Kai no iba a dejarse vencer por él en esta ocasión, había logrado esquivar estúpidos amigos de Aki y escuadras enteras de porristas, claro que en esa ocasión habían servido las enfurecidas amenazas de muerte por parte de Asuka para hacerlas huir en desbandada. Kai ya había logrado establecer una buena relación a distancia con los Bladebreakers, y Aki no iba a convertir ese simple respeto en amistad, oh, ¡no señor!  
  
Una vez en el cuarto de Kai y ya todos bien acomodados, Kenny se tomó la libertad de preparar los juegos, cualquier excusa para poner sus manos en un aparato electrónico y poder examinarlo. En cuanto estuvo listo el Playstation 2 (N/A: ¡Siempre he querido uno de esos!), Tyson fue el primero en poner sus manos en uno de los controles y retar a todos los presentes a jugar. Aki y Rei, que fueron los primeros en aceptar el reto, no pudieron hacer nada en contra de Tyson, que obviamente dedicaba bastante tiempo a esto también, junto con la comida y el beyblade. Max y Kenny fueron un poco más de cuidado para Tyson, Max porque también dedicaba tiempo a jugar con esas cosas a veces y Kenny, porque simplemente es invencible cuando se trata de travesear aparatos electrónicos. En cualquier caso, Tyson, con algo de esfuerzo, logró vencerlos.  
  
Ahora a Tyson solo le quedaba una persona a quién quería vencer y demostrarle que no era tan perfecto como pretendía ser, Kai.  
  
- Dime Kai, ¿estás listo para ser derrotado? - le dijo Tyson con maliciosa sonrisa en su cara.  
  
Kai ya había tenido suficiente de esta tontería, hubiera preferido estar horas practicando con su beyblade antes de pasar las últimas dos horas con este montón de locos, además, no le interesaba en lo absoluto quien ganara en esas máquinas inútiles.  
  
- Si crees que voy a malgastar mi cerebro en eso, tienes que estar alucinando.  
  
- ¿No tendrás miedo? ¿O sí? - le preguntó Tyson, tratando de motivar un poco de competitividad en Kai.  
  
- Di lo quieras Tyson, a mi no me harás cambiar de parecer.  
  
Tyson estaba dispuesto a seguir molestando a Kai cuando Suki le paró enfrente, pese a lo bonita que era, en ese momento ostentaba una mirada de enojo que hubiera hecho retroceder a un tigre. Miró a Tyson con ojos iracundos mientras Aki y Kai presentían la tormenta que se acercaba.  
  
- Deja tranquilo a Kai - le dijo Suki a Tyson, tranquila pero resueltamente - ¿Quieres luchar contra alguien? ¿A ver si te atreves conmigo?  
  
Tyson no se iba a dejar amilanar por una chiquilla, no importa lo dispuesta a descuartizarlo que ella pareciera estar, ya le iba a demostrar él que ella no era rival para él. En ese momento Aki o Kai le hubieran advertido a Tyson las habilidades de Suki para los videojuegos y como estas aumentaban cuando estaba enojada, pero como buenos gemelos, si necesidad de discutirlo, estaban de acuerdo en que Tyson se había buscado la lección por venir.  
  
Tyson y Suki tomaron los controles, y antes siquiera de que él se hubiera dado cuenta, Suki ya le había metido tremenda paliza en cada uno de los juegos, sean estos deportes, combate, pelea o carreras; no importaba el género, Suki liquidaba en todos. Tyson estaba listo para ser enterrado en su asombro, como esta chiquilla lo había vencido. Iba a pedir una explicación, pero las carcajadas de Aki y la ligera sonrisa en cara de Kai eran suficientes para decirle que había caído en una trampa.  
  
- Lo siento Tyson - comenzó Aki entre soplidos para recuperar el aliento luego de su explosión de risas, que luego fue contagiando a Rei, Max y Kenny - Debí haberte advertido, Suki es campeona en cualquier videojuego que se te ocurra nombrar.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - le dijo Tyson con la quijada colgando - ¿Porqué no me dijiste eso antes de jugar con ella?  
  
- Porque tu te buscaste la derrota, y ella me hubiera matado si no dejo que te enseñe buenos modales a su manera.  
  
- De acuerdo, admito mi derrota, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que ella me conceda la revancha - apuntó a Suki, que nuevamente había recuperado su imagen de enamorada prometida al colgarse del brazo de Kai entre los cojines de la cama. Pero dirigió rápidamente a Tyson una mirada de furia que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.  
  
- Vamos Tyson - le dijo Rei, antes de que se metiera en más problemas de los que pudiera sobrellevar - ya perdiste, además ya hemos jugado demasiado, deberíamos intentar otra cosa.  
  
Suki iba a intentar nuevamente separar a todo el mundo para poder permitirse unos minutos a solas con Kai, aprovechando que ya estaban en su cuarto. Pero para su mala suerte, esta vez no fue Aki sino la campana de la comida la que frustró sus planes. Tyson estaba entre sorprendido y regocijado, había estado tanto tiempo peleando con todos y rivalizando con Suki que no se había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de comer, una condición más que milagrosa, pero de inmediato toda el hambre que no había mostrado surgió de repente.  
  
- ¡A comer! - el grito de Tyson fue señal general para que todos bajaran al comedor.  
  
Esta vez era Kai el que tenía que arrastrar a Suki, nada contenta con tener que abandonar la oportunidad de estar a solas con Kai, cada vez le gustaba menos esta idea de Aki de tener todos los compañeros de Kai rondando por la casa. En el único fin de semana en que está segura que el abuelo Voltaire no iba estar rondando para asegurarse que todo estaba bien y Kai entrenaba; pero ya vería Aki las que se había ganado con ella si para cuando terminara el fin de semana no había tenido al menos diez minutos a solas con Kai.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno, ahí está, le guste o no, eso no importa porque a mí me gusta.  
  
Lady Evil: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Lady Dark: Y puedo alegremente declarar qe este fic si fue totalmente idea mía, ya que esta vagabunda se la pasado dormida toda la noche.  
  
Lady Evil: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ.  
  
Lady Dark: No puedo creerlo, duerme más que la gata. Espero que me ayude en los próximos episodios porque estas inspiraciones en solitario son bonitas pero agotadoras.  
  
Lady Evil: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz  
  
Lady Dark: Si no logro hacer que despierte, espero que ustedes me envíen sugerencias, porque así no se puede. Adios. 


	9. Noche de chispas

Lady Evil: Tonta * golpéa a Dark con una almohada * como te atreves a dejarme durmiendo al final del capítulo anterior.  
  
Lady Dark: Ouch * esquiva la almohada* Diay, no estabas, no estabas. Yo me limite aescribir.  
  
Lady Evil: Y como es eso de que yo no puse nada del capítulo anterior.  
  
Lady Dark: Yo tuve que escribirlo sola.  
  
Lady Evil: A si *golpea a Dark otra vez * Este fic * golpe* esta muy bueno *golpe* gócenlo *golpe*. No olviden escribir * golpe*.  
  
Lady Dark : Ya, me van a quedar moretones por esto.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$  
  
Capítulo 9: Noche de chispas  
  
Mientras bajaban al comedor a comer, Suki hizo algunos berrinches por tener que abandonar la posibilidad de estar a solas con Kai, incluso sugirió que les subieran la comida al cuarto, opción que Kai negó por completo, con lo que ella se negó a seguir. Kai muy gustoso la hubiera dejado sola en la escalera con sus caprichos, pero una mirada de Aki le mostró que tendría que aguantar amistosos sermónes toda la semana si lo hacía, por lo que se vio forzado a romper una vez más sus principios y cargar a Suki para por fin llegar al comedor.  
  
Muy contentos, con la obvia excepción de Kai, se sentaron todos a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa y Tyson nuevamente tuvo una acometida frontal para devorar todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, y Suki lo regañaba ampliamente por semejante conducta, mientras lo demás solo reían. En otras palabras, el estilo de cena que parecía estaba volviéndose común desde que a Aki se le ocurrió invitar semejante grupo de huespédes a la casa.  
  
La cena terminó luego del quinto plato de Tyson, y Aki sugirió como podrían pasar el tiempo:  
  
- ¿Qué les parece conversar un rato en el salón?  
  
- Me temo que yo estoy muy cansada y me retiro a la habitación - dijo Suki, y no hace falta decir la clase de expresión que provocó esto en los demás: Kai no pudo esconder el alivio y asombro en su rostro por poder librarse de Suki antes de lo esperado, y a los demás les extraño que Suki simplemente se hubiera ido y dejado a Kai solo después de apenas haberlo dejado respirar en todo el día.  
  
-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres - dijo Aki incrédulo.  
  
- Buenas noches - se despidió finalmente Aki.  
  
Aki, Kai y los Bladebreakers fueron a sentarse a los mullidos sillones de cuero que había en el salón principal.  
  
- Díganme - empezó Aki - ¿de qué se trata ese torneo al que van a ir ahora?  
  
- Solo es un torneo de caridad quese está organizando en Estados Unidos, creo que en Miami - le explicó Rei.  
  
- Suena divertido.  
  
-¿No lo sabías? - le preguntó Max  
  
- A mi Kai no me dice nada si no se lo pregunto primero, y aún así es difícil.  
  
Mientras Aki decía esto, Kai actuaba como si la cosa no fuera con él, pero para el observador suspicaz podía notarse que se apretaba las uñas hasta ponerlas blancas tratando se reprimir su enojo con lo chismoso que se podía poner su hermano.  
  
- ¿Y quienes más van a ir? - continuaba Aki.  
  
- El señor Dickenson nos dijo que también van a ir los White Tiger y los All-Stars, y algunos otros equipos. - le contó Kenny.  
  
- Apuesto a que va a ser muy interesante - Aki dijo esta frase lo más normal que pudo, pero se podía apreciar cierto grado de malicia en su mirada que no se explicaba fácilmente.  
  
Continuaron la conversación, variando a otros temas, como sus viajes o lo que es tener que convivir con Kai, y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado una hora.  
  
- Miren la hora, creo que momento de ir a dormir. - informó Aki - Kai, ¿me ayudas ha mostrarles sus habitaciones?  
  
-¡Mmphh! Me parece que son TUS invitados, yo me voy a mi cuarto. - y con eso, giró en redondo y subió las escaleras.  
  
Tyson empezó a hacerle muecas, pero Aki solo meneo la cabeza y se dirigió a las demás.  
  
- Así es él. Buenos, vamos. Yo les mostraré sus cuartos. - y Aki los guió escaleras arriba, no demasiada atrás de Kai.  
  
Mientras tanto, Kai ya había llegado a su habitación, pero se fue directamente al vestidor a ponerse su pijama y luego al baño a cepillarse los dientes (N/A: Todos conocemos la rutina, ¿no?). Por alguna razón se sentía algo incómodo esa noche, pero le echó la culpa de todo a la estúpida conversación de su hermano y a tener esa pandilla de desquiciados suelta por toda la casa. Así luego de un buen vaso de agua, apludió para apagar las luces automáticas y se metió a su cama. Después de girar sobre su espalda un par de veces, por fin comenzó a dormirse, cuando de pronto, sintió algo que le estaba tocando la espalda, se volteó para ver lo que era y..  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $  
  
Aki estaba guiando a los muchachos a los cuartos que había decidido para ellos, y en ese momento ya estaba acomodando a Tyson en su cuarto, cuando de pronto escuchó a Kai proferir un alarido que los sobresaltó a todos de inmediato.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$  
  
- ¡Sukiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi cama?  
  
- Kai - dijo Suki dulcemente - Tu y yo estamos comprometidos, no crees que deberíamos desarrollar nuestra intimidad.  
  
- ¿INTIMIDAD? - le dijo Kai lentamente y casi ronco del grito que acababa de dar.  
  
- Si, nuestra intimidad.  
  
- Fuera.  
  
- Pero .  
  
- ¡Fuera!  
  
- Ok, pero luego no me vengas a suplicar para que regrese.  
  
- No me preocuparé de eso.  
  
- Grrrrr...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$$$$  
  
Aki se apuró al cuarto de Kai a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero esta se abrió de pronto y Suki salió hecha una furia del cuarto, mientras Kai estaba igual de enojado sentado en su cama. Suki, se fue a marcha plena al cuarto de al lado, donde Tyson ya estaba empezando a acomadarse, pero en cuando Suki entró lo puso de patitas en el pasillo con todas sus cosas y azotó la puerta. Tyson no pudo un reaccionar del asombro hasta algunos segundos después.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te crees bruja histérica? - le gritó a través del grueso olmo de la puerta.  
  
Aki regresó de su asombro y después de ver también a Kai azotarle su puerta en la cara, se dio cuanta de que esa situación no era para poder tratarse esa noche.  
  
- Tranquilizate Tyson - dijo Aki antes de Kenny tratara de hacer lo mismo - Esos dos están peleados esta noche, yo te daré otro cuarto, de por sí, aquí sobran. Vamos.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero ya me las pagará esa chiquilla en la mañana.  
  
- Claro, Tyson, claro.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ $$$  
  
Lady Evil: Ya que terminé mi descarga de golpes, debo agregar que este capítulo fue totalmente invención mía.  
  
Lady Dark: Así que si le van a echar la culpa alguien de sus pesadillas, es ella. Yo solo escribí.  
  
Lady Evil: ¿Cuáles pesadillas?  
  
Lady Dark: Pues el trauma de leer semejante cosa.  
  
Lady Evil: * la agarra de nuevo a golpes con Dark* No olviden escribir.  
  
Lady Dark: ¡Alguien llame a la policía! 


	10. Revancha acuática

Lady Dark: Les hemos traído un nuevo capítulo para su disfrute.  
  
Lady Evil: Solo debo hacer un pequeño anuncio, lean nuestro nuevo fic la Rueda de la Tortura en crossovers.  
  
Lady Dark: Debo admitir que nos salió todo bien, considerando que dividimos la inspiración entre dos fics.  
  
Lady Evil: Cuatro.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Cuáles cuatro?  
  
Lady Evil: Bueno, para mí son cuatro.  
  
Lady Dark: No te entiendo, yo solo cuento dos.  
  
Lady Evil: Hay dos más en mi cabeza.  
  
Lady Dark: Esos no se cuentan si no se escriben.  
  
Lady Evil: Para mi se cuentan.  
  
Lady Dark: Como sea. Empecemos ya. ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Capítulo 10: Revancha acuática.  
  
La mañana llegó, y Aki estaba reunido con Tyson, Rei, Max y Kenny en la terraza para poder desayunar tranquilos. La mañana estaba hermosa pero Tyson no perecía disfrutarla, aunque eso no impedía que siguiera tragando como un cosaco.  
  
- Debo decir que tienen unas camas muy cómodas - dijo Rei.  
  
- Si, siempre y cuando no tengas un monstruo con alas de vampiro viéndote toda la noche - se quejó Tyson al fin.  
  
El resto del equipo le miró con extrañeza, hasta que Aki no pudo más y echó una carcajada.  
  
-El pobre Tyson - explicó - tuvo que dormir en una de las habitaciones con la decoración más particular de la casa, con algo así como gárgolas en cada una de las esquinas y cosas así.  
  
-No tienen idea del trauma que me va a quedar de por vida - dijo sobreactuadamente Tyson - y todo es culpa de esa bruja de cabello lila.  
  
- Bueno, ¿pero que fue todo ese escándalo anoche? - inquirió Kenny.  
  
-Nada, es solo que Kai y Suki tuvieron una de sus habituales peleas nocturnas y como consecuencia, Suki salió enojada a la habitación más próxima, para desgracia, era la que le acababa de dar a Tyson. - explicó Aki.  
  
-¿Y eso sucede muy a menudo? - preguntó preocupado Max.  
  
-Si., lo que pasa es que a Suki a veces se le pasa la mano y la paciencia de Kai es mucha pero no ilimitada. Supongo que él tenerlos aquí lo ha puesto aún más quisquilloso y Suki no se preparó. Pero no se preocupen, ellos se arreglan solos, es más, es probable que simplemente ya lo hayan olvidado.  
  
En ese momento, como para contradecir las palabras de Aki, Asuka baja en su bata de noche, y parece tan enojada como la noche anterior.  
  
-¡Akiraaaaa! ¿Dónde está Kai? - de verdad estaba enojada.  
  
-Suki, te levantaste temprano, ¿quieres desayunar? - Aki actuaba como si no se diera cuenta de la mirada furibunda frente a él.  
  
-No me salgas con esas Aki, dime donde está tu hermano - Suki se iba impacientando.  
  
-¿Hermano? ¿hermano?. Ahhhhh, te refieres a Kai - Aki seguía haciéndose el desentendido.  
  
-Pues claro, el único hermano que tienes. Kai, ¿dónde está? - ahora si parecía homicida.  
  
-No lo sé Suki. - dijo con calma Aki, pero en ese momento, Suki se abalanzó sobre él como pantera y lo mantuvo sujeto por el cuello de la pijama, amenazando con ahorcarlo; los Bladebreakers se quedaron congelados en sus sitios ante la mirada feroz de Suki.  
  
-Dime la verdad Aki.  
  
-De verdad que no lo sé.  
  
-Akiii - esto ultimo fue casi un susurro, pero más amenazante que cualquiera de sus gritos.  
  
-Es que si te lo digo, él me va a despellejar vivo - dijo ya con miedo Aki.  
  
-Te aseguro que si no me dices donde está, una vez que yo acabe contigo vas a desear que él de verdad te hubiera despellejado.  
  
Suki fijó definitivamente su mirada en los ojos de Aki mientras apretaba más su camisa, Aki vio que no tenía salida y pensó que al menos Kai tendría más misericordia de él que Suki estando enojada.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Kai está nadando en la piscina. - dijo al fin Aki. -Ves, no te dolió tanto, ¿verdad? - dijo Suki con malicia antes de soltar su cuello y dirigirse orgullosa y resueltamente hacia la piscina que estaba en el patio de atrás.  
  
Hasta que ella se fue, todos sostuvieron el aliento.  
  
-Se los dije, esa chica está loca de remate - dijo Tyson.  
  
-No hay duda de que esa una digna esposa para Kai. - dijo con ironía Rei.  
  
-No lo dudes ni por un segundo - pese a su tono serio, Aki seguía sonriente.  
  
- No te entiendo Aki - le dijo Max - eres amenazado muerte por tu propio hermano y su prometida, y continuas tan sonriente como siempre.  
  
-Es que ustedes no conocen a esos dos tan bien como yo - la sonrisa se amplió en la cara de Aki -. Si Suki está tan decidida a encontrar a Kai y él de escondérsele quiere decir que ya regresaron a los términos originales de su relación y se perdonaron en silencio.  
  
-Como tu digas - dijo Tyson con incredulidad.  
  
-Si no creen, se los probaré. - dijo Aki con resolución - Vamos, daremos un pequeño paseo a la piscina.  
  
Con eso, Tyson, Max, Kenny y Rei se levantaron y siguieron a Aki mientras bajaba las escalera hasta el patio de atrás y tomaba uno de los senderos que se dirigía hasta un edificio de acero y vidrio, tipo invernadero, en el fondo del jardín. Aki abrió la puerta de vidrio que dio paso a una enorme piscina de tamaño olímpico, que nuevamente dejó asombrados a los Bladebreakers, que creían que ya habían visto todas los lujos de los que esa casa hacía gracia.  
  
- ¿No nos habías mostrado ya el patio trasero? - preguntó extrañado Max.  
  
- Si, pero solo les mostré la parte en la que se afana el jardinero y las fuentes. El invernadero, la piscina y la cancha de tenis se encuentran hasta aquí atrás.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿No hay garage y caballerizas? - dijo con sarcasmo Tyson.  
  
- El garage es subterráneo y los caballos están en la casa de campo - les dijo con completa tranquilidad Aki.  
  
- Déjame saber algo - dijo Kenny - ¿La casa de campo es tan grande como esta?  
  
-No, claro que no. Es más grande, pero no hay piscina, es suficiente con el lago.  
  
Las caras de sorpresa de los Bladebreakers, a las que Aki no hizo caso, solo desaparecieron cuando se acercaron más a la piscina y observaron una escena que ya se les estaba haciendo familiar. Suki estaba agarrada del empapado brazo de Kai, y parecía decidida a no dejarlo ir jamás. Él trataba de alejarse un poco de ella cuando se dio cuenta de la llegada de Aki con sus compañeros, se abochornó un poco, después de todo, estaba completamente empapado, solo con un traje de baño puesto y tenía a Suki, que aún estaba en su pijama, colgada de su brazo.  
  
-Suki, me podrías soltar - dijo con toda la paciencia que podía reunir.  
  
-Solo si me prometes no volver a escaparte - dijo toda acaramelada.  
  
- De acuerdo - dijo él con resignación. Pero en el momento en que ella lo soltó, él se lanzó de clavado a la piscina.  
  
-Kai, me prometiste que no huirías - le gritó enojada Suki.  
  
-Yo no huí, solo entré a la piscina, a donde, desgraciadamente, no puedes seguirme porque no estás vestida adecuadamente.- dijo, en algo parecido a la felicidad, Kai.  
  
- Puedo entrar en pijama - dijo con reto Suki.  
  
-Estás vestida de blanco, y tenemos compañía. - Suki se sorprendió al notar por primera vez a los chicos al borde de la piscina. Iba a comenzar con una rabieta, pero entonces reaccionó rápidamente, y sin decir palabra salió corriendo.  
  
-¿Adónde fue esa? - preguntó extrañado Aki, pero listo a regañar a su hermano por molestar a Suki.  
  
-Probablemente a buscar la forma de seguir molestando. - dijo con acritud Kai.  
  
-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Kai - dijo Tyson. - Esa bruja solo busca el modo de molestar.  
  
Kai lo miró, desde el borde de la piscina, entre extrañado y enojado por ese comentario. Extrañado por Tyson nunca está de acuerdo con él, y enojado, por Kai consideraba que él era el único con derecho a enojarse públicamente por la rabietas de Suki. Estaba listo a cuestionarlo amenazadoramente por ese comentario, cuando Aki se le acercó y en su susurro le explicó a donde había tenido que acomodar a Tyson debido al pequeño incidente de la noche anterior. Lo único que pudo hacer Kai fue burlarse silenciosamente de Tyson con una de sus discretas sonrisas.  
  
No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya Suki estaba de vuelta, pero esta vez llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste, que la hacía ver bastante bonita, por no decir sexy. Solo que los Bladebreakers no tuvieron tiempo de admirarla, ya que ella se lanzó de un ágil clavado a la piscina y emergió justo al lado de Kai, que ya temía una respuesta como esta de su parte.  
  
-Tengo una idea chicos - les dijo Aki a los Bladebreakers - ¿Porqué no nos ponemos trajes de baño y hacemos un pequeño partido de polo acuático?  
  
- ¿Qué demonios es polo acuático? - dijo Tyson.  
  
Suki le giró sus ojos en completa desesperación y le dijo - Es como el polo, solo que en el agua.  
  
-Ahhh.. Pero, ¿qué es el polo?  
  
Suki lo iba a ahorcar ahí mismo, pero entonces intervino Aki -Yo te explicaré como es el polo acuático.  
  
-Yo sé como es el polo acuático y estoy seguro que nos encantaría jugar, pero creo que ninguno trajo traje d baño - explicó Rei.  
  
-Ese no es un problema - dijo Aki - tenemos trajes de baño de sobra.  
  
Media hora después todo estaba listo para el juego, los chicos se habían cambiado, excepto Kenny, que además de no querer nadar, prefería ser arbitro; y habían preparado la piscina para el juego.  
  
- ¿Cómo van los equipos? - preguntó Max.  
  
-Yo voy con Kai y bien lejos de Tyson - dijo rápidamente Suki, era otra oportunidad perdida de estar con Kai, pero Tyson la estaba retando nuevamente.  
  
- Yo propongo - comenzó Tyson - que Kai se quede con su loca prometida y su hermano, mientras que yo voy con Max y Rei.  
  
-¿Estás seguro Tyson? - dijo dubitatitivo Aki.  
  
-Confía en nosotros Aki - le dijo Tyson - podemos dar buen juego.  
  
-Ok.  
  
Aki pudo haberle advertido en ese momento a Tyson que semejante formación era un error, ya que él Kai y Suki eran excelentes jugadores de polo, tanto a caballo como acuático; pero nuevamente, Tyson se había buscado una humillación.  
  
Antes de media hora el equipo de Kai ya les había metido una ventaja insuperable y ni siquiera estaba cansados, mientras que en el equipo de Tyson el único que sabía hacer algo era Rei, pero no acostumbraba mucho ese deporte y era como jugar tres contra uno. Además, Kai, Aki y Suki eran simplemente excelentes para eso, cuando Rei, al fin lograba con mucho esfuerzo esquivar a los gemelos, era rápidamente interceptado y despachado por Suki, era obvio que las pocas anotaciones que tenían eran porque Aki se apiadaba de ellos de vez en cuando.  
  
Cuando finalmente terminó el partido, Tyson y su equipo tenían la mayor desventaja jamás vista en un partido de polo acuático.  
  
-Creo que ganamos - dijo orgullosa Suki, saliendo de la piscina y pegándose al brazo de Kai como el chicle.  
  
-No es justo, exijo la revancha - nuevamenteTyson hablaba sin pensar.  
  
-No creo que el resultado cambie mucho si seguimos con la misma alineación - dijo Aki - además, creo que deberíamos arreglarnos, es hora de almorzar.  
  
-Bueno, pero solo por la comida.  
  
ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø  
  
Lady Dark: No quedó nada mal.  
  
Lady Evil: Tengo que hacer otro anuncio, tenemos una sorpresa especial para el fin de este fic.  
  
Lady Dark: Nadie te ha dicho que no debes de matar al público antes de tiempo.  
  
Lady Evil: ¿Matar cómo?  
  
Lady Dark: Es un decir.  
  
Lady Evil: Okkk.. Adiós, y no olviden enviar críticas. 


	11. Pesadilla en el vecindario

Lady Dark: ¡Wauhahahahahahahah!  
  
Lady Evil: Se volvió loca.  
  
Lady Dark: Este es el mejor capítulo que hemos hecho, muerte al que diga lo contrario.  
  
Lady Evil: O sea, nadie le diga lo contrario a menos que quiera sufrir una horrible muerte.  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno, no exageremos, no podemos darnos el lujo de matar lectores.  
  
Lady Evil: Cierto, ¡ahora el fiiiiiic!  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Capítulo 11: Pesadilla en el vecindario.  
  
Después de un almuerzo repugnante (basta con saber que Tyson estaba en la mesa para poder asegurar tal cosa), nuevamente se sentó la duda de lo que podrían hacer para pasar la tarde, hasta que nuestro protagonista de costumbre tuvo una idea.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?  
  
- Aki, no crees que ya hemos dado bastante recorridos por tu casa - dijo un cansado Tyson.  
  
- No me refiero a conocer la casa, hablo de pasear por el vecindario. Ya saben, para espantar a los vecinos. - dijo con malicia Aki.  
  
- ¿Espantar a los vecinos? - preguntó extrañado Kenny.  
  
- Con semejante grupo, lo mínimo es que activemos los sistemas de seguridad de todo el vecindario. - dijo Kai con aburrimiento.  
  
- ¡¿En molote?! - exclamó espantada Suki.  
  
- Sí Suki, a lo polo. - dijo sarcásticamente Tyson.  
  
Suki hubiera despellejado a Tyson ahí mismo por semejante frase, pero Kai intervino justo a tiempo. No es que Kai no disfrutaría ver como Suki lo colgaba por los pulgares desde el cuarto piso, pero a él no le hacía nada de gracia tampoco eso de salir en grupo.  
  
- No lo creo Aki, tenemos un torneo próximamente y estos bebés chineados no han entrenado nada desde hace tres días. Desde que llegaron a esta casa no han hecho nada más que comer, toquetear mis cosas y ser una molestia. Creo que lo que deberías hacer para que su estadía aquí no sea un total desperdicio, es subir al cuarto de entrenamiento y ponernos a practicar - una frase larga para Kai, ¿no lo creen?  
  
- No Kai, no seas así, tu nunca sales para dar un simple paseo - dijo reprensivamente Aki.  
  
- Si Kai, ven a dar un paseo conmigo - Suki se olvido de su aprehensión de salir en grupo, ante la posibilidad de tener un "paseo romántico" con Kai.  
  
- Nunca en la vida lograrán que yo salga a pasear con semejante compañía - dijo decidido Kai.  
  
Diez minutos después, todo el grupo salió por una de las puertas laterales a la calle, con Kai debidamente sujeto por el brazo de Asuka, que lo llevaba casi arrastrado. Contentos iban por la calle los Bladebrakers conversando con Aki, mientras los guardas de seguridad les hacían mala cara a su paso, y este les iba comentado quién vivía en tal mansión y lo fácil que era burlar su seguridad para hacerles bromas durante el Halloween. Tyson, Rei, Max y Kenny hicieron un esfuerzo mental para imaginar a Aki y Kai, acompañados por Suki, todos disfrazados, brincándose una valla para envolver árboles en papel higiénico, o dejando bolsas de papel en llamas en las entradas; pero la idea era damasiado irreal.  
  
Al fin Tyson cedió y preguntó: - Aki, Kai y Suki te acompañaban en esas aventuras.  
  
- Claro, Kai es bueno rompiendo sistemas de seguridad y Suki es lo bastante ágil y rápida para distraer a los guardias. - dijo un sonriente Aki.  
  
Continuaban con esta conversación cuando, al final de una calle, Suki, que estaba a buenos dos metros detrás del grupo y aún agarrada a Kai, vio a una muchacha vendiendo flores.  
  
- Mira Kai, ¡que lindas flores! - dijo entusiasmada.  
  
- ¿Y qué? - dijo planamente Kai.  
  
- Pues, no me comprarías una - continuaba riendo.  
  
- Tu tienes dinero Suki, ¿por qué no te compras unas? - dijo Kai con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
De inmediato, Suki retrocedió una par de pasos, hizo ojos de vaca y empezó a sollozar abiertamente, Kai ni reaccionó, pero al instante los de más se voltearon, Aki ya iba a regañarlo, solo que Rei se le adelantó.  
  
- ¡Qué falta de caballerosidad, Kai! Se supone que debes de comprarle flores a la dama - le regaño Rei (N/A: ¡Ya le hacía falta diálogo, ¿no?)  
  
- Está bien, está bien, cualquier cosa con tal de que se queden callados - dijo de mala gana Kai.  
  
Llegaron hasta donde estaba la muchacha de las flores, y luego de pensarlo durante cerca de 10 minutos, Suki al fin se decidió por un botón de rosa rojo, claro que Kai hubiera preferido una ortiga, a ver si con eso se aleja al fin. Suki estaba tan contenta con su rosa que le estampó a Kai un gran beso en la mejilla, y claro que Tyson no dejo escapar la ocasión para hacer unos comentarios muy infantiles al respecto.  
  
- Kai y Suki, sentados bajo un árbol besándose - canturreó Tyson, de manera que parecía a hacer regresado al nivel intelectual de la guardería.  
  
Kai le iba a romper la crisma en ese preciso momento, pero Suki se le adelantó, pateándole la espinilla al gordito; a Suki no le molestaba en absoluto la idea de que la relacionen con Kai, pero si hay lago que ella no aguanta, además de Tyson claro, es la gente que se comporta como si tuvieran algún tipo de retraso mental sobre nada. Tyson estaba a punto de olvidar toda regla de civilismo y empezar de plano a agarrarse a golpes con Suki, cuando un grupo de voces chillonas desde atrás de ellos los interrumpió en seco, e inició un escenario de pesadilla para Kai.  
  
- ¡Akiiiiiiii! - fue la frase elegida.  
  
El grupo se volteó ahí estaban, era el típico trío de pesadilla de las estereotipadas películas para adolescentes: tres muchachas, todas vestidas con uniformes de porristas, con cabellos y maquillajes perfectos, hasta hacían juego, rubia, morena y pelirroja; nada fuera de lugar, parecían tan absurdamente contentas y sin motivo aparente, que podían hacer que Max pareciera sufrir de depresión crónica. Ellas se acercaron corriendo y le dieron un gran beso a Aki en la mejilla, y luego dieron un estallido de risitas histéricas sin motivo. Las babosas de inmediato giraron había los Bladebreakers, y Aki, luego de recomponerse tras el asalto, inició las presentaciones:  
  
-Chicas, estos son los Bladebreakers: Tyson, Max, Rei y Kenny - dijo Aki señalando a cada uno.  
  
-Hola, nosotras somos Nina, Mina y Tina - dijeron ellas a coro (N/A: ¡Aaaaaaah.! Horripilante.)  
  
- Chicas, esos son el equipo de beyblade de Kai - explicó Aki.  
  
Ya Mina o Tina o Nina o la que sea, había empezado a hacerle ojitos a Rei y a murmurar entre ellas que Max estaba muy lindo, cuando al fin reaccionaron, con efecto retardado por cierto, y se fijaron que detrás de ellos estaba Kai; al parecer la falta severa de oxígeno al cerebro también afecta la vista.  
  
- ¡Kaiiii! - dijeron repitiendo el molesto corito.- ¡Queremos ser tus animadoras! - y se abalanzaron en dirección a Kai.  
  
Este pudo haber sido el fin de Kai, pero para su bueno fortuna, Suki tiene un radar antirivales, que le permite detectar cualquier chiquilla sin gracia a 4 kilómetros a la redonda, y despacharlas con una presteza que haría babear de envidia a cualquier servicio de inteligencia del planeta. En el momento en que sus labios habían asegurado en blanco en Kai y se disponían a atacar, Suki se colocó frente a él con la velocidad de la pantera, lista para enviar al cirujano plástico a cualquiera que pusiera siquiera una molécula de cabello encima de Kai. Nina, Mina y Tina no tuvieron más opción que pararse en seco antes de que Suki les rompiera la cara en un intento de alcanzar su objetivo en Kai.  
  
- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡La bruja con síndrome premestrual! - fue el grito unísono que pegaron (N/A: ¿Cómo harán para coordinarse así? ¡Deben de compartir el mismo cerebro!, por eso no les alcanza).  
  
- Si, la bruja - dijo Suki asumiendo un tono mórbido.- Y será mejor para ustedes que mantengan su buena distancia de Kai.  
  
Ante todo esto, Kai mantenía sorprendentemente bien su pose serena de ojos cerrados y brazos cerrados, aunque si alguien pudiera leer su mente, es probable que estuviera sudando a chorros por estar rodeado de gente tan desesperante.  
  
- Mira loca, ¿por qué no te vas a torturar a tus mascotas y dejas que Kai conozca verdaderas mujeres? - esta frase, muy mal pensada, de uno de los tres desperdicios de material genético, fue la gota que derramó el vaso de mal humor de Suki.  
  
Suki, de inmediato dio muestra de una furia sin límites, en menos de tres movimientos, había dado un salto en el aire, pateando a Mina o Tina o Nina o., bueno a la rubia, en la boca, de modo que le rompió un diente; arrancó de un tirón un gran mechón de la pelirroja y le puso el ojo morado a la morena. Los muchachos no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar, cuando ya las tontas habían corrido cien metros y no daban visos de detenerse pronto. Suki se sacudió las manos orgullosa y volvió junto a Kai.  
  
El primero que pudo decir algo fue Aki: - Suki, ¿cómo pudiste...?  
  
- Kai, sabía que tu novia estaba loca, pero no sabía cuanto - dijo Tyson, entre serio y risueño. Pero Asuka le dirigió una mirada tan terrible que lo calló de inmediato.  
  
- Suki, nunca en la vida habías sido tan violenta y desenfrenada - continuó con su regaño Aki.  
  
Suki soltó el brazo de Kai y se plantó frente a Aki: - Acaso quieres que te dé también una buena tunda.  
  
- No - dijo encogido Aki.  
  
- Pues entonces, ¡quédate callado! - gritó antes de recuperar la postura junto a Kai. - Vámonos Kai, creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.  
  
Kai continuaba haciendo como que no había pasado absolutamente nada extraordinario y que todo estaba bien y correcto, mientras ellos dos se alejaban, Aki seguía anonadado, Rei se persignaba como si hubiera visto al demonio, Max se preguntaba que demonios había pasado, Kenny se recuperaba del casi desmayo que sufrió, apoyándose en Tyson, y este balbuceaba algo acerca de que Suki debía estar usando camisa de fuerza y que de seguro Kai estaba bajo un lavado de cerebro para permitir que tal bestia lo llevara del brazo.  
  
¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥  
  
Lady Dark: El que no diga que esto es vacilón de verdad que está ciego, sordo y tiene retraso mental.  
  
Lady Evil: OK, OK, si tú lo dices.  
  
Lady Dark: Les recordamos a todo el público que debrían leer nuetro fic de anime crossover llamado la Rueda de la Tortura. No es por imponerles cosas, pero estamos matando a los personajes por votación, y no queremos que Kai muera de un modo grotesco, ¿verdad?  
  
Lady Evil: ¿Qué quieres decir con grotesco?  
  
Lady Dark: Ah. No lo sé. Tal ves un mar de lava, pirañas, potros de tortura; ¿quién sabe?  
  
Lady Evil: Bueno, pero si los Evangelion, Gundam Wing y Sailor Moon, dicen que hay que matarlo, no nos quedan más opciones.  
  
Lady Dark: Eso, o si nadie vota, vamos a tener que dejarlo al dado; y ya saben que el destino no perdona.  
  
Lady Evil: Bueno, chao, envíenos sus críticas. 


	12. ¡Cuidado con los platillos voladores!

Lady Dark: Que levante la mano el que está cansado de repeticiones de Beyblade.  
  
Lady Evil: Yo, yo, yo...  
  
Lady Dark: Saben, este capítulo es para reventar los últimos cartuchos de mi inspiración, si el FOX Kids no empieza a pasar pronto capítulos nuevos, creo que me voy a volver loca.  
  
Lady Evil: Tengo que hacer un anuncio. Primero: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¿Por qué no ponen más capítulos? ¿Por quéeee?. Segundo: Para aquellos que se pregunten cuál es la sorpresa del final, ¡ES SORPREEEESA!; lo único que les puedo decir es que tiene que ver con Suki. Y, por último: para el que pidió (¿Clow?) que alejáramos un poco a Suki de Kai, aquí está tu pedido; honestamente yo también me estoy cansando de pegarlos tanto. Hoy si dije bastante, ¿no?.  
  
Lady Dark: Dijiste tanto que apagaste mis quejas, así que para reiterar: YO QUIERO NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS.  
  
Lady Evil: Ya deja eso. *la golpea con un cojín* Empecemos con el fic.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©© Capítulo 12: ¡Cuidado con los platillos voladores!  
  
Luego de la exhibición de lucha libre que realizó Suki con las tres porristas en media calle, decidieron que era bastante paseo y regresaron a la mansión; Aki estaba visiblemente enojado con Suki y se había negado a dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino de regreso, no es que ella lo notara, estaba demasiado orgullosa de la lección que acababa de dar como para prestar atención a algo más; pero los demás si lo notaron.  
  
Llegó la hora de la cena, y como manada se dirigieron todos al comedor; y por una vez, desde la llegada de los "invitados", Kai podía ir tranquilo a comer sin tener a Suki pegada a él como una guacamaya del hombro (N/A: Nos tomamos la libertad de tomar prestado esa analogía), ya que ella al fin se percató de que Aki estaba enojado con ella por lo de Mina, Tina y Nina o como diantres sea, por lo que se había entablado con él en una batalla de miradas.  
  
Se sirvió un enorme festín en la mesa (N/A: Extraño, ¿no?) y Tyson estaba en el cielo ante la oportunidad de comer tanto, no bien hubieron dado las gracias, comenzó a comer como loco.  
  
- Esto está delicioso - se le medio logró entender a Max, que trató de hablar con la boca llena de comida. Suki hizo una cara de exasperación ante esa falta de modales y preparó la retahíla habitual de sermones respecto a los buenos modales.  
  
- Max, o como te llames, las personas educadas no hablan con la boca llena de comida, eso solo lo hacen los caballos.  
  
- Tú no eres mucho para hablar de buenos modales - le dijo irónicamente Tyson, mostrándole la lengua llena de puré.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir.? - le respondió Suki, muy política, pero claramente enojada y asqueada con Tyson, porque, ahora no solo eran los malos modales, sino el obvio insulto.  
  
- Pues - comenzó Aki, que estaba claramente de mal humor - una jovencita que le rompa los dientes a otra dama con una patada voladora, sin tener la menor provocación, no puede sermonear respecto a malos modales.  
  
- Sin ningún motivo, ¿ehh? - le regresó Suki - ¿Qué tal si yo te muelo los dientes sin ningún motivo?  
  
Los demás ya estaban empezando a ponerse muy nerviosos ante la posibilidad de tener que llamar una ambulancia para Aki, bueno, todos menos Kai, que parecía tan fresco como una lechuga pese a las amenazas que volaban alrededor.  
  
- Ves - continuó Aki - eso es lo que quiero decir, no bien te digo una frase y ya me amenazas. Suki, tienes que encontrar métodos menos violentos para resolver tus diferencias con las personas.  
  
- ¿Menos violentos? Bien, y que te parece esto - y con esa frase, Suki agarró uno de los pastelitos del carrito de postres que acaba de llegar, y lo arrojó, con tal tino que pegó justo en la cara de Aki y lo hizo ver como un payaso de circo.  
  
Después de eso, se desató el pandemonium. Los Bladebreakers aún no se recuperaban de la impresión que les causó el ataque de Suki, cuando Aki cogió el plato de pasta que tenía ante él y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, pero con tan mala puntería que en lugar de darle a Suki, le dio a Rei de plano en la cara. Y eso fue, Rei le lanzó la carne a Aki, pero le dio a Tyson, que, después de dejar de sollozar por la comida desperdiciada, cogió el puré de Max y se lo arrojó a Suki; ella será agil, pero no es Flash, y se le embarró todo el pelo. Suki enloqueció con eso, cogió una tarta de chocolate, pero esta vez le pegó tanto a Kenny como a Tyson.  
  
Por el aire iban volando pasteles, sopas, carnes de pollo, cerdo, res, pescado; ensaladas, refrescos, lasagna, salsas, etc, etc, etc. En otras palabras, una lista tan innumerable como el menú de un restaurante; y entre toda esta comida voladora, Kai estaba de lo más tranquilo, masticaba sin prisa su bistec, esquivando de tanto en tanto un pedazo de pastel que casi le rozaba la oreja o algo así; bebía su refresco, ignorando los aullidos de Tyson cuando Suki le echó encima la sopa, y luego cuando fue Max el que le arrojó un pichel lleno de refresco helado.  
  
Cuando al fin llegó el mayordomo Ota, a averiguar preocupado que era lo que pasaba, porque los ruidos y gritos podían ser usuales en la casa cuando Suki visitaba, pero nunca tanto y casi nunca tan extendidos; abrió las puertas del comedor y se quedó frió en su sitio; el amo Akira, la señorita Asuka y todos sus invitados, estaban llenos de pies a cabeza de todo lo que se había servido en la cena, la mesa era un asqueroso desastre y todas las alfombras, tapices y muebles que habían en la habitación estaban llenos de tantos tipos de comida que sería imposible sacar todas las manchas.  
  
- El amo Voltaire se va a volver loco - murmuró.  
  
- No te preocupes - le dijo Kai que se acababa de parar de la mesa, y para asombro del mayordomo, no parecía ser víctima de la batalla campal que aún se desataba - Si él llega a preguntar, no tienes más que apuntar a los perpetradores, Asuka y mi hermano.  
  
- ¿QUÉ? - exclamó Aki, que se acaba de detener, cosa que no hizo Tyson, que arrojó una tarta de frutas que pegó justo en la solapa del traje de Ota.  
  
- Lo que quiero decir - continuó Kai, dirigiéndose al grupo, que ya se había detenido - es que cuando nuestro abuelo llegue mañana temprano y vea el desastre que ustedes hicieron aquí, los únicos que van a recibir la culpa son ustedes dos.  
  
- Oppsss. Sabes Aki, creo que deberíamos hacer una tregua - dijo nerviosa Suki.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo. Saben - dijo esta vez Aki - creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya.  
  
- No podías tener mejor idea hermano - le dijo Kai con sarcasmo.  
  
- No crees que deberíamos ayudar a limpiar - Kenny trató de arreglar un poco las cosas.  
  
-Si, después de todo, la mayor parte lo arrojamos nosotros - dijo algo avergonzado Tyson.  
  
- No tiene sentido chicos - les trató de calmar Aki - Dejemos que Ota y las sirvientas traten de limpiar, ellos saben como hay que tratar a los muebles para quitar las manchas.  
  
- Si tú lo dices - le dijo Rei.  
  
- Vamos, ya dejen esas tonterías y vayan a dormir, así se irán más rápido - dijo Kai con un tono de aburrimiento.  
  
Entendiendo que no había nada más que hacer, los demás se quitaron de encima todos los restos de comida que pudieron, y se quitaron los zapatos para no manchar más las alfombras en su camino a las habitaciones.  
  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
Lady Dark: Este capítulo fue inspiración súbita, ¿saben?.  
  
Lady Evil: Y eso que no tenemos inspiración *empieza a llorar sobre Dark*  
  
Lady Dark: Eso se nota, considerando que este debe de ser el capítulo más corto que jamás hemos escrito.  
  
Lady Evil: El próximo debe ser más interesante.  
  
Lady Dark: Eso está raro, yo no tengo ni idea de los que vamos escribir después.  
  
Lady Evil: Ya deja de quejarte. Envíen sus críticas. 


	13. Aniversarios y despedidas

Lady Dark: Ahora si mato a alguien. Volvieron a iniciar con esas estúpidas repeticiones.  
  
Lady Evil: Eso no importa, sigamos adelante. Este es nuestro último capítulo, ya deben de saber por qué.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Por que esto se está extendiendo sin sentido y pronto tendrá un final más forzado que una telenovela?  
  
Lady Evil: No. Y si sigues así voy a borrar tus chibis de Gundam Wing.  
  
Lady Dark: ¿Sabías que las amenazas son penadas por ley?  
  
Lady Evil: Tomaré el riesgo. Ahora, el fic.  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
Capítulo 13: Aniversarios y despedidas.  
  
La noche fue mucho más tranquila que la anterior, esta vez no hubieron ni gritos, ni pleitos y nadie tuvo que ser expulsado de ningún cuarto. La única posible de problemas sería que todos necesitaban usar el baño rápido para quitarse todos los restos de comida antes de dormir, y aún ese problema no se presento gracias a que casi cada cuarto en la mansión tenía baño de agua caliente.  
  
La mañana siguiente estaba muy tranquila, todos se reunieron a desayunar, excepto Kai, que había hecho costumbre el desayunar lo más temprano posible para esquivar a la turba de invitados. Tuvieron que comer en la terraza, ya que el comedor fue declarado "temporalmente fuera de servicio" por una de las sirvientas, y los muchachos no pudieron más que sentir la ligera punzada del remordimiento.  
  
- No se preocupen, eso no es peor que algunas de las cosas que hemos nosotros tres por aquí - les decía Aki a cada rato para tranquilizarlos.  
  
Suki había estado ligeramente inquieta durante toda la comida, pero nadie atino a decir por qué estaba así, sino hasta una media hora después cuando al fin Kai se dignó a aparecer en el salón principal.  
  
Rápida como la gacela, Suki se levantó de su sitio en el salón, donde estaban todos sentados y se dirigió hacia Kai, que no tenía idea de las dimensiones de lo que estaba a punto de acaecer.  
  
- Kai - empezó Suki con una voz dulzona, poniendo unos ojos como de corderito a punto de ser decapitado - ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy?  
  
- ¿Otro día en que no debí de haberme levantado de la cama? - dijo Kai con pesimismo.  
  
- No, tontuelo, piensa bien - le insistió Suki.  
  
- El Día del Juicio Final - continuó Kai, sin ganas de proseguir con esos juegos tontos que solo le producían jaquecas.  
  
- Noooo. Recuerda, que importante evento pasó en nuestras vidas en un día como hoy - aunque contenta, Suki parecía estar impacientándose.  
  
- No tengo idea - simple respuesta de Kai, que estaba casi tan impaciente como Suki.  
  
- Oh, vamos. Por favor Kai-kun, compláceme una vez, haz el esfuerzo. Te voy a dar una pista, pasó hoy hace 14 años - continuó Suki.  
  
- Suki, ya deja este juego, no ni idea de lo que estas hablando, y tampoco el deseo de continuar con este juego - Kai perdió toda su paciencia.  
  
- Pero., pero. - Suki empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y parecía a punto de romper a llorar - ¿Cómo no lo recuerdas?  
  
- Ilumíname, quieres. - dijo fríamente Kai.  
  
- Pues para que sepas - ahora si estaba gritando - hoy es el aniversario de nuestro compromiso.  
  
- ¿Se supone que tengo que celebrar eso?  
  
Una persona normal tendría miedo de hablar a la inestable y violenta Asuka en ese tono de voz, pero como es el único que maneja Kai para situaciones incómodas, es el que usa. Además él no tiene miedo de que ella le rompa la cara, como ya ha demostrado ampliamente que es capaz de hacer. Pero se nota que Kai conoce mejor a Suki de lo que la mayoría imagina, porque ella, en lugar de partirle la cara, como mucho del público lector quisiera, salió corriendo del cuarto mientras rompía en llanto, como un mucho mayor sector de nuestros lectores preferirían.  
  
(N/A: Nosotras sabemos que nos van a odiar por lo que sigue, pero no hay otra).  
  
- Kai - dijo un asombrado Aki - No puedes dejar que ella se vaya así.  
  
- Dame una buena razón de por qué - le espetó Kai.  
  
- Por que un caballero nunca debe insultar a una dama sin disculparse de inmediato. - le dijo Aki muy tutorialmente.  
  
- Ella es de todo menos una dama, ¿por qué he de ser yo el caballero?  
  
- Oh vamos, Kai. No seas así. Ella se merece que por lo menos le demuestres un poco de respeto - dijo Rei, inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.  
  
- Aún no he visto una buena razón - siguió Kai.  
  
- Te podemos expulsar del equipo - dijo Tyson, con un patético intento de risa malévola.  
  
- Oh vaya. Eso si sería una lástima - dijo Kai con un completo cinismo.  
  
Ya Tyson iba a abalanzarse sobre Kai para enseñarle un par de cosas, pero Aki lo detuvo en seco, ya tenía mucho limpiando el comedor como para tener también que limpiar los restos del Tyson del salón.  
  
- Kai - dijo su hermano - Si no vas a consolarla y disculparte, ella estará tan triste que romperá el compromiso, y entonces TÚ se lo tendrás que explicar al abuelo.  
  
Eso si convenció a Kai, no es que él tuviera gran trauma por dejar su compromiso con esa banshe chillona (N/A: Redundante pero justificado), pero tener que explicarlo a su abuelo no era un panorama muy agradable.  
  
- Ok, ok, ya voy - y de mala gana salió en busca de Suki.  
  
Como siempre, Aki siguió su costumbre de ser un metiche, y decidió seguirlo, llevándose a los muchachos con él.  
  
- No crees que esto es de malos modales, Aki - le dijo Kenny, no tan preocupando realmente por los malos modales, sino por la paliza que Kai les podría dar si los descubrían.  
  
- No te preocupes, él va estar demasiado ocupado con Suki para notarlos - le aseguró Aki de modo muy extraño.  
  
Kai estaba buscando a Suki por toda la casa, y al fin la encontró en una de las bancas del jardín, llorando como una Magdalena (N/A: Sabemos, sabemos. Esto está muy copiado de películas cursi de romance, pero es lo único que se nos ocurre. Y no se les ocurra sugerir que rompan, eso no es una opción).  
  
- Vienes a seguir burlándote de mí - dijo entre llanto Suki, al oír que Kai se le acercaba por detrás.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¿Entonces a qué? - le dijo Suki con violencia.  
  
- Yo vine a., a. - Kai se sentía ridículo, así que dio un respiro profundo y lo dijo sin rodeos. - Vine a disculparme por haberte insultado y por haberlo olvidado una fecha que es tan importante para ti - comenzó a decirlo con vergüenza, pero terminó en un tono como de estar completamente harto de tan cursi parlamento.  
  
Pese a la completa falta de honestidad, evidente en toda la conversación, parecía que Suki no lo había notado y lo había aceptado por completo, porque en un instante dejó de llorar y se abalanzó sobre Kai con una sonrisa.  
  
De verdad - ahí esta de nuevo el tono azucarero.  
  
-Si - dijo Kai más amargado de lo que jamás había estado.  
  
- Kai, te quiero tanto - y sin dejarlo responder, le agarró los labios en un enorme besó que lo tomó por sorpresa, no hay otra explicación, por que no luchó para quitársela. De hecho, se quedó bastante quieto mientras ella continuaba, y no hizo esfuerzos por liberarse sino hasta que ya estaba poniéndose azul por la falta de oxígeno y la impaciencia.  
  
Suki finalmente lo dejó ir, y él dio gracias de que nadie los hubiera estado viendo; pero solo porque no notó las risas ahogadas que salían de detrás de un arbusto, que, al dar una mirada más cercana, revela a Aki y los demás Bladebreakers, todos muy zorritos espiándo a la "romántica" pareja.  
  
Tyson estaba en el piso, luchando por contener la risa que ya le estaba partiendo en dos, y el resto retenía sus más discretas sonrisas y bastante bochorno por la escena ante ellos. Solo Aki se veía lo más normal, aunque con una gran risa de satisfacción. Cuando al fin Kai y Suki se fueron, ella recuperó su habitual posición atada al brazo de Kai; Aki se volteó a sus acompañantes fisgones y muy discreta y silenciosamente les dijo que lo siguieran.  
  
Cuando Kai y Suki regresaron al salón, ya los demás habían regresado, tuvieron que correr mucho para hacerlo, y eso pudo calmar la risa de Tyson; solo para iniciarse nuevamente cuando vio a la parejita. Kai ya lo estaba mirando sospechosamente, y para prevenir una catástrofe, Aki separó de golpe.  
  
- Miren la hora, muchachos, creo que se les está haciendo tarde.  
  
Al ver bien el reloj, notaron que era cierto, ya eran las 10:30 a.m., y debían volver a sus casas antes de la hora del almuerzo. Media hora después, estaban en la puerta principal despidiéndose de Suki y los hermanos Hiwatari, Kai estaba es típica posición arrecostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- No divertimos mucho - dijo Aki.  
  
- Nosotros también. - les dijo Rei.  
  
-Ojalá nos veamos pronto - les dijo Kenny.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Los muchachos salieron por el portón principal, seguidos por las miradas de Aki y Suki, ya Kai estaba entrando de nuevo a la casa, y sus dos acompañantes fueron detrás, compartiendo unas sonrisas maliciosas.  
  
Los Bladebreakers estaban a escasos veinte metros de la puerta, cuando una gran limosina entró por el portón de la mansión, con un paso siniestro.  
  
- Vaya, nos salvamos por poco - dijo Tyson con un respiro.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Max.  
  
- Pues por que ese debe ser el abuelo de Kai y Aki - le dijo Rei.  
  
-Espero que no se metan en problemas - dijo Kenny.  
  
-Yo no me preocuparía, ellos saben con lidiar con él - le calmó Rei. Con eso, se dirigieron a sus casas.  
  
******¿FIN? *****  
  
############################################################################ ###  
  
Lady Dark: Yo sé, yo sé. Este es un fic de gran potencial como para dejarlo así. Pero de este modo tenemos una excusa para hacer una secuela.  
  
Lady Evil: Podemos apurarnos, tengo un programa que ver.  
  
Lady Dark: Me apuro. Ahora vamos a tomarnos un descanso de este tema por una semanas para pulir nuestra siguiente historia y hacer otras. Y a ver, si Dios quiere, que al fin den capítulos nuevos.  
  
Lady Evil: De paso, no me podrían decir como son los capítulos nuevos, específicamente después de la final americana. Quiero saber como se va portando Kai, sobre todo cuando al fin aparecen los Demolition Boys.  
  
Lady Dark: No crees que mataras la emoción de verlo en persona.  
  
Lady Evil: No.  
  
Lady Dark: Bueno. Perdón a aquellos que no les gusto el final, pero prometo hacer bien divertida la secuela.  
  
Lady Evil: Adiós. 


End file.
